Corazon Asustado
by Kidaraka
Summary: Como único médico del condado de Forks, Carlisle Cullen era el responsable de ayudar a la bella y misteriosa mujer que había entrado de repente en su vida. Aunque sabía que su relación con ella no debía traspasar el límite de lo profesional, su cuerpo... y su corazón no opinaban igual.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, ni los personajes ni la trama.**

 **Disfruten.**

* * *

Capítulo 1

Estaba disfrutando de la caricia del sol del crepúsculo, sintiendo el sudor corriéndole por los hombros y el cuello cuando de repente apareció ella. Acababa de mirar a su hijo, Edward, de sólo quince años pero tan trabajador como un hombre adulto, alto, fuerte y decidido. Y había sonreído, orgulloso. Las dos últimas semanas se las había pasado tratando a paciente tras paciente, y había echado de menos trabajar al aire libre con Edward. Colocó un nuevo tablón en la valla y lo encajó de un golpe de martillo. Un soplo de brisa húmeda lo despeinó, cargado con la promesa de una tormenta vespertina. Respiró a pleno pulmón, meditando sobre lo perfecta y maravillosa que era aquella vida. Fue entonces cuando su hijo gritó:

—¡Mira, papá!

Carlisle se volvió para mirar en la dirección que le señalaba con el martillo, y se quedó atónito al ver el oxidado sedán acercándose a toda velocidad por la pista de grava que bordeaba la finca. La curva del final, al pie de las colinas, era muy cerrada. El coche sería incapaz de tomarla sin sufrir un accidente. Apenas vislumbró detrás del volante un rostro de mujer, pálido y con los ojos muy abiertos, antes de que el vehículo atravesara la valla que acababan de reparar en medio de un chirrido de frenos y una nube de polvo. Tuvo que protegerse para que no lo alcanzaran las astillas que salieron disparadas. El coche se elevó más de un metro en el aire antes de aterrizar sobre el césped con un ruido sordo, para precipitarse derrapando hacia la ribera del lago. La parte delantera quedó sumergida en el agua, con las ruedas traseras en tierra.

Tanto Carlisle como Edward se quedaron paralizados de sorpresa durante unos segundos, antes de ponerse en movimiento y correr hacia la orilla. Sin vacilar, Edward se metió en el agua hasta la cintura y se asomó a la ventanilla del conductor.

—¡Es una chica!

Carlisle lo hizo a un lado y se asomó. Se quedó sin aliento. La palabra «chica» no era la más adecuada para describir a la mujer que yacía dentro, inconsciente. La examinó con la

mirada, buscando como médico alguna herida, y no pudo evitar quedarse admirado de su belleza. Le calculó unos veinticinco años. Era joven y menuda, pero definitivamente una mujer adulta. Por suerte la ventanilla estaba abierta, pero el agua entraba rápidamente en el coche. Le llegaba ya hasta media pierna. Maldiciéndose por su distracción, ordenó a su hijo:

—Sube a la camioneta y avisa a Jake. Dile que se prepare.

Edward se marchó apresurado mientras Carlisle evaluaba la situación. La mujer tenía la cabeza sobre el volante y no se movía. El asiento trasero estaba lleno de cajas de embalar y bolsas de viaje, algunas de las cuales se habían precipitado sobre ella y la estaban aplastando. Varias cajas habían reventado revelando su contenido: baratijas, fotos enmarcadas y libros desparramados por el interior del vehículo. Resultaba obvio que se había preparado para un largo viaje o incluso para una mudanza. Le tomó la muñeca y suspiró aliviado al descubrir que su pulso latía con normalidad Tenía la piel muy fina, de tacto aterciopelado, cálida. Volvió a colocarle delicadamente la mano sobre el regazo, cuidando de mantenerla apartada del agua helada.

No sin esfuerzo logró abrir la puerta. Si el coche se hubiera hundido unos centímetros más en el agua, no lo habría conseguido. El nivel seguía subiendo. La mujer gimió y movió la cabeza: se apartó por un instante del volante pero se derrumbó de nuevo. El movimiento indicaba que no tenía ninguna lesión en el cuello ni en la médula espinal. Después de retirarle las cajas de encima, le palpó los brazos y las articulaciones. Le examinó también las piernas debajo del agua, sin encontrar ninguna lesión seria.

Vio que entreabría los labios y volvía a gemir de dolor. Frunciendo el ceño, le tocó el moretón de la cabeza. Estaba demasiado caliente, casi febril. Edward apareció de nuevo a su lado.

—Jake se ofreció a traerte el maletín, pero yo le dije que ya le avisaría cuando lo necesitases —hablaba en susurros, como temeroso de despertarla—. Vamos a llevarla a casa, ¿no?

—Eso parece —el hospital estaba demasiado lejos, y las heridas no parecían muy serias. Lo primero era sacarla del coche y del contacto del agua helada.

Afortunadamente no estaban lejos de la casa. Poseía varias hectáreas de tierra, plagadas de árboles, arbustos y flores silvestres. El lago, estrecho y largo como un río, rodeaba la parte trasera de la finca. Deslizó un brazo cuidadosamente bajo sus piernas, sosteniéndole la espalda con el otro, y la sacó del coche. Vio que bajaba la cabeza hasta apoyarla sobre su pecho desnudo y sudoroso. Tenía el cabello de un color marron miel, con mechas más claras que le enmarcaban el rostro. Olía a sol y a mujer, e instintivamente aspiró su esencia, llenándose los pulmones.

—Recoge las llaves y el bolso y tráeme la camisa que he dejado en la valla —necesitaba cubrirla con algo para que entrase en calor cuanto antes.

Le avergonzaba admitirlo, pero no había podido evitar reparar en su camiseta casi transparente como resultado del contacto con el agua. Y no llevaba sujetador. Una distracción que se apresuró a combatir de inmediato. Incluso con la ropa empapada, aquella mujer pesaba menos que una pluma, pero aun así le costó salir del lago con ella en brazos. Había perdido una sandalia y la otra acababa de caer al agua. El fango del fondo dificultaba sus movimientos. Edward se adelantó, ayudándolo a guardar el equilibrio Una vez en la orilla fue a buscar su camisa y se la echó a la mujer sobre los hombros.

—¿Quieres que conduzca yo?

—Sí, pero no corras. Nada de movimientos bruscos.

Edward todavía estaba aprendiendo a conducir y solía aprovechar cualquier excusa para ponerse al volante.

—No hay problema, yo.. —pero se interrumpió al ver que la mujer se movía, llevándose una mano a la frente. Carlisle se detuvo, esperando que recuperara la consciencia.

—Tranquila.

Tenía las pestañas largas y oscuras, de reflejos dorados. Parpadeó varias veces antes de abrir lentamente los ojos, de un azul profundo, y clavarlos en los de Carlisle. De repente fue consciente de varias sensaciones a la vez. El contacto de su leve aliento en el cuello. Sus senos presionando contra su pecho a través de la camiseta empapada. El firme latido de su pulso. Una oleada de excitación lo barrió por dentro, de los pies a la cabeza. Era una reacción extremada, fuera de toda proporción, teniendo en cuenta las presentes circunstancias y su habitual comportamiento. Era un médico, y jamás sentía ese tipo de cosas delante de una paciente.

Pero esa vez las estaba sintiendo. Habitualmente refrenaba sus instintos como hombre a favor de su profesionalidad como médico. Y la profesión abarcaba con mucho la mayor parte de su persona y de su vida. Pero esa vez le resultaba difícil separar al doctor del hombre. El doctor estaba presente, preocupado por la salud de aquella mujer y decidido a hacer todo lo posible por curarla. Pero el hombre también, y era agudamente consciente de su feminidad, lo que le hacía reaccionar de una manera básica, primaria. Algo que jamás le había sucedido antes.

Durante unos segundos se quedaron así, paralizados, mirándose fijamente. Hasta que de repente ella le soltó una bofetada. Aunque estaba tan débil que Carlisle apenas sintió el golpe, su sorpresa fue tan grande que a punto estuvo de soltarla. Y además se puso a forcejear. Como Edward tampoco parecía reaccionar, a duras penas consiguió evitar que cayera al suelo. No tuvo más remedio que bajarle los pies y luego agarrarla nuevamente al ver que parecía incapaz de sostenerse sola.

—¡No! —gimió, aterrada.

—Hey, tranquila —murmuró Carlisle, imitando el tono que había oído emplear tantas veces a Jasper, su hermano mayor, cuando le hablaba a algún animal herido o asustado—. No tienes nada que temer.

Le soltó otro golpe, pero esa vez quien lo recibió fue Edward, en un hombro. El chico retrocedió un paso, sobresaltado. Momento que aprovechó Carlisle para inmovilizarla por detrás, con fuerza.

—Sshhhh. Tranquila…

Continuaba forcejeando, pero no le servía de nada.

—Señora —le susurró Carlisle—. Está asustando a mi hijo.

La mujer miró a Edward, que estaba hirviendo de curiosidad, pero en absoluto aterrado.

—¿Me va a escuchar ahora? Se precipitó con su coche al lago y acabamos de rescatarla. Estaba inconsciente. Es probable que tenga una conmoción…

—Suélteme.

Se estremecía de la cabeza a los pies. Y estaba demasiado caliente, febril.

—Si la suelto, se caerá de bruces al suelo. O intentará pegar de nuevo a mi hijo.

Aquellas palabras parecieron aterrarla aún más, y sacudió enérgicamente la cabeza.

—No…

—Hey, señora, a mí no me pasa nada, no se preocupe —Edward abrió los brazos. Estaba ruborizado, pero su tono era tan suave y tranquilo como el de Carlisle—. De verdad. Mi padre sólo quiere ayudarla.

—¿Quién es usted?

—Me llamo Carlisle Cullen, señora. Soy el dueño de esta propiedad, con mis hermanos. Como acabo de decirle, se ha caído al lago. Pero también soy médico y lo único que quiero es ayudarla.

—Su... suélteme.

Sin soltarla, la hizo volverse hacia el lago. Se estaba impacientando.

—¿Ve su coche? Habrá que sacarlo con una grúa y repararlo debidamente, Rose —dijo él, utilizando sin pensar ese apelativo cariñoso.

La mujer se quedó sin aliento, con todo el cuerpo rígido.

—Sabe mi nombre.

No la entendía. Supuso que sería el efecto del shock.

—Todavía no, pero pronto lo sabré. Y ahora... —se detuvo al ver que palidecía aún más y se llevaba una mano a la boca. La hizo arrodillarse en el suelo, sosteniéndola por detrás—. Va a vomitar, ¿verdad?

—Oh, Dios…

—Respire profundamente varias veces. Así —volviéndose hacia Edward, le pidió que le llevara un poco de agua—. Tiene ganas de vomitar debido al golpe que se ha dado en la cabeza —o al menos suponía que ésa era la causa. Porque también tenía fiebre, y ése no era un efecto de la conmoción—. ¿Se siente mejor? — le preguntó una vez que hubo respirado varias veces.

Asintió con la cabeza. Su melena le ocultaba el rostro, rozando el suelo. Carlisle se lo apartó delicadamente. Tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios apretados. Edward apareció corriendo con una botella de agua.

—Tome unos sorbos —se la acercó a la boca—. Así, muy bien. Despacio... —vio que se esforzaba por contener una náusea—. Y ahora salgamos del sol. La llevaré a mi camioneta.

—Necesito mi coche.

¿Acaso no recordaba haberlo visto en el agua? Carlisle frunció el ceño. —Permítame que la lleve a mi casa. Allí podrá quitarse la ropa empapada y descansar un poco. Haré que uno de mis hermanos le remolque el coche hasta el garaje y...

—¡No!

Carlisle estaba empezando a exasperarse. Se inclinó aún más hacia ella. Vio que le estaba temblando el labio inferior.

—¿No qué?

Parecía resistirse a mirarlo.

—Que no lo remolque.

—De acuerdo —no quería presionarla. Su primera prioridad era examinar sus heridas— ¿Por qué no se viene conmigo? En casa podrá secarse y luego utilizar el teléfono para avisar a quien quiera.

De repente se puso a toser. Carlisle le levantó los brazos por encima de la cabeza con el fin de facilitarle la respiración. Cuando cedieron los espasmos, la abrazó de nuevo para hacerla entrar en calor.

—¿Por qué? —logró preguntarle—. ¿Por qué quiere ayudarme? No me fío de usted. Se dio cuenta de que estaba aterrada. Por su situación en general, desde luego, pero sobre todo era él quien parecía darle miedo. Aquello no hizo sino redoblar su curiosidad. Cuando miró a Edward, vio su misma confusión reflejada en sus ojos.

—Si... me suelta, le daré dinero.

—Cassie, arranca la camioneta —le ordenó su padre tras una corta vacilación. Aquella mujer estaba herida y lo primero era lo primero. El misterio de su identidad ya se resolvería después.

Vio que se tensaba de nuevo y cerraba los ojos con fuerza. La oyó susurrar:

—No.

Esa vez estaba decidido. La puso de pie y la ayudó a caminar hacia la camioneta.

—No está en condiciones de que la dejemos sola.

—¿Qué va a hacer?

—Llevarla a mi casa o al hospital, usted elige. Pero ya le digo que no pienso dejarla sola.

—A... a su casa —pronunció, resignada.

Sorprendido a la vez que complacido por su reacción, la levantó en brazos.

—¿Se va a dignar entonces a confiar en mí... aunque sea un poquito?

Le rozó la barbilla mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Eso nunca.

Carlisle no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo.

—El mal menor, ¿eh? —vio que esbozaba una mueca a cada paso que daba, e intentó bromear para distraerla—. ¿Es que ha robado un banco? ¿La está buscando la justicia?

—No.

La camisa que le había echado por encima había resbalado hasta la cintura. Se esforzó por contenerse, pero al fin y al cabo, era humano, y le miró los senos. Ella se dio cuenta. Al ver que se ruborizaba, intentó tranquilizarla.

—No se preocupe. ¿Le parece que le coloque mejor la camisa? Así estará más abrigada.

No se resistió cuando le bajó los pies al suelo. Se apoyó contra su pecho mientras él le ponía la camisa, metiéndole cuidadosamente los brazos por las mangas. Era una vieja camisa de franela que solía usar para trabajar, de manga corta, a la que le faltaba el botón del cuello. Debería haber presentado un aspecto ridículo con ella puesta, pero en realidad estaba adorable: la tosca camisa contrastaba deliciosamente con su frágil feminidad. Los faldones le llegaban hasta las rodillas.

—¿Mejor así?

—Sí —titubeó, cerrándose la prenda.

Vio que volvía a esbozar una mueca de dolor mientras daban los últimos pasos hacia la

camioneta.

—Lo siento. Le duele, ¿verdad?

—No, sólo…

—Bueno, pues mejor para usted —la interrumpió—. De verdad que soy médico, y por el momento puede mantener el anonimato conmigo, así como ocultarme la razón por la que parece tan asustada. Ahora mismo mi única intención es ayudarla.

Lo miró rápidamente y desvió la vista. Carlisle abrió la puerta de la camioneta y la ayudó a subir. Luego se sentó a su lado y le tocó delicadamente la frente.

—Le está subiendo la fiebre. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva enferma?

Edward puso en movimiento el vehículo con una sacudida que volvió a arrancarle una mueca. Murmuró una disculpa y metió una marcha. La mujer se cubrió los ojos con una mano.

—Sólo es un resfriado.

—¿Cuáles son los síntomas? —inquirió Carlisle, escéptico—. ¿Mareos?

—Un poco.

—¿Dolor de cabeza? ¿Opresión en el pecho?

Le tocó la garganta, palpando los ganglios inflamados.

—¿Le duele?

Intentó encogerse de hombros.

—Un poco. Tengo la garganta dolorida.

—¿Problemas para respirar?

—Sí, un poco…

—Con lo cual, lógicamente, decidió ponerse a conducir —murmuró, irónico. Viendo que abría la boca para protestar, se le adelantó—. Míreme, por favor —le levantó con exquisita delicadeza cada párpado, continuando con su examen. Aparte de la conmoción del golpe, sospechaba que tenía una infección respiratoria, quizá un principio de neumonía. Como confirmando sus sospechas, se puso a toser. Era una tos ronca—. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que tiene esa tos?

—¿Es usted médico de verdad?

—¿Quiere ver mi maletín? Todos los médicos llevamos uno.

Edward aprovechó aquel momento para intervenir:

—Sí que lo es. De hecho, es el único médico de Forks. Hay mujeres de por aquí que fingen ponerse enfermas sólo para que las atienda —le sonrió—. No tiene nada que temer.

—Edward, tú ocúpate de lo tuyo —lo último que necesitaba era que su hijo le llenara la cabeza de tonterías, aunque esas tonterías fueran ciertas.

Él no apreciaba tanto como sus hermanos esa atención que parecía concitar entre las mujeres del pueblo. No tenía deseo alguno de relacionarse con ninguna, y ellos lo sabían. Ostentaba una posición respetable en la comunidad y se negaba a aprovecharse de ello. Salir de aquella comarca siempre resultaba difícil, y tiempo no le sobraba. Fuera del pueblo había mantenido alguna que otra relación puramente ocasional, pero nada más. Encuentros que, por lo demás, nunca habían sido plenamente satisfactorios. La mujer se volvió hacia él y lo miró con los ojos azules muy abiertos, temerosa. Se humedeció nerviosamente los labios con la lengua. El gesto le suscitó una nueva reacción de la que no se sintió nada orgulloso. Irritado, intentó recordarse que no era nada más que una mujer. Ni más menos Una mujer enferma, además, que había sobrevivido a un accidente. Así que... ¿a qué venían aquellas reacciones tan primarias que hasta entonces casi nunca se habían manifestado de un modo tan abierto?

—Tiene un montón de equipaje en el coche. ¿Está de mudanza?

Se mordió el labio y se puso a juguetear nerviosa con el gastado borde de la camisa, indicio de que no deseaba responder a sus preguntas. Después de otro ataque de tos, durante el cual se llevó una mano al pecho mientras Carlisle esperaba pacientemente, susurró:

—¿Cómo es que sabe mi nombre?

—Yo no sé su nombre —arqueó una ceja.

—Pero... —entrecerró los ojos, molesta. Pero al momento sufrió otro ataque de dolor, y se tocó las sienes.

Carlisle sintió una punzada de compasión. La verdad de todo aquello tendría que esperar. Y, por el momento, lo que él necesitaba era controlarse.

—Está confundida y desorientada, ¿verdad? No me extraña, teniendo en cuenta su enfermedad y el golpe que se dio en la cabeza cuando se metió en el lago con el coche.

—Lo siento —musitó—. Le pagaré los desperfectos de la valla.

Carlisle no dijo nada. Por alguna razón, su comentario lo había irritado. En aquel momento estaba apoyada contra él, con los ojos cerrados... ¿y estaba preocupada por la maldita valla?

Edward consiguió por fin aparcar la camioneta en el patio, a la sombra de un gran olmo. Jake salió corriendo del porche donde pacientemente había estado esperando, e incluso antes de que el chico apagara el motor, ya había abierto la puerta.

—¿Qué diablos ha pasado? —inquirió. Cuando reparó en la mujer, soltó un silbido de asombro.

—Es mi hermano pequeño, Jake —le informó Carlisle al oído. Vio que asentía sin decir nada—. La señora ha tenido un pequeño accidente con su coche en el lago —explicó, volviéndose hacia él.

—Edward me dijo que el lago se había interpuesto en su camino —Jake la recorrió lentamente con la mirada, con expresión inescrutable—. ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué no la has llevado al hospital?

—Porque no quiere ir —Carlisle miró a la mujer, que se mantenía con la cabeza baja. Parecía intimidada ante su hermano. Jake era el soltero más popular de Forks. Su sonrisa derretía a las mujeres, hecho que motivaba las continuas burlas de Carlisle y sus hermanos.

Por supuesto, en aquel momento Jake estaba demasiado preocupado para sonreír. Y la mujer ni siquiera lo estaba mirando. Incluso parecía haberse acercado un poco más a Carlisle, como buscando su protección. La alzó en brazos y bajó con ella de la camioneta. Esa vez no se resistió en absoluto: escondió el rostro en el hueco de su hombro y se dejó llevar. A Carlisle se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, conmovido por alguna incómoda sensación en la que no deseaba profundizar demasiado.

—Edward, prepara una cama y llévame el maletín.

El chico desapareció a la carrera. Jake siguió a su hermano a través del patio.

—Esto es muy extraño, Carlisle.

—Ya lo sé.

—Al menos dime si está gravemente herida.

—Ya estaba enferma antes de sufrir el accidente. Y también tiene una conmoción. Si veo que la cosa se complica, la llevaremos al hospital. Pero por ahora será mejor que me ayudes.

—¿A hacer qué, exactamente?

—Llevaba el coche lleno de equipaje. ¿Podrías ir a buscarlo antes de que el agua acabe de estropearlo? Y llama a Emmett para que lo saque del lago.

De repente la mujer alzó la cabeza y cerró un puño sobre su pecho. Carlisle continuó antes de que pudiera protestar, acallándola con la mirada:

—No lo lleves al taller. Tráelo aquí. Lo dejaremos en el cobertizo. Jake reflexionó por un momento y sacudió la cabeza.

—Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo.

Lentamente la mujer desvió la vista, escondiendo el rostro de nuevo. Carlisle subió las escaleras del porche. Para sí mismo, porque no quería alarmar a nadie más, musitó:

—Eso espero yo también. Pero tengo mis dudas.

* * *

Nota: volvi a subir el capitulo y pido disculpa sinceramente ya que no vi en el formato que se habia subido, aclarando un punto, esta cuenta la manejaba una amiga la cual dejo sus historias colgadas, tengo la intencion de retomarlas tambien pero como son adaptaciones y una que es de su creacion, necesito mas tiempo para organizarlo todo; mientras voy subiendo esta saga que ya la tengo lista.

-Nos estamos Leyendo

.-Kida


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, ni los personajes ni la trama.**

 **Disfruten**

* * *

Capítulo 2

Rose Esme Hale pensó que, si hubiera dependido de ella, habría permanecido en esa posición el mayor tiempo posible: dejándose llevar en brazos y escondiendo la cara en el pecho de aquel hombre. Por primera vez en una semana, se sentía medianamente a salvo, sin ninguna prisa por enfrentarse de nuevo a la realidad. Sobre todo cuando la realidad significaba villanos y amenazas, junto con un dolor de cabeza y una debilidad que parecía afectarle cada músculo. Se sentía mareada, como si en cualquier momento fuera a vomitar. Y tenía un frío terrible, un frío que procedía de dentro. En aquel instante no deseaba otra cosa que cerrar los ojos y dormir a pierna suelta Pero, evidentemente, no podía. Estaba enferma: carecía de sentido negarlo.

De hecho, era una suerte que, en esas condiciones, no se hubiera matado en el accidente. O hubiera matado a alguien más.

Seguía sin saber si podía confiar en aquel hombre. Al principio la había llamado Rose, y por eso había pensado que conocía su nombre y que, por tanto, podía ser uno de ellos. Pero lo había negado con tanta firmeza, que ahora suponía que había sido un equívoco, que simplemente había utilizado el apelativo cariñoso. Además, en ningún momento la había amenazado: todo lo contrario. De todas formas, era muy poco lo que sabía de él. Que era un hombre fuerte y amable y que, según sus palabras, lo único que quería era ayudarla. Por eso, mientras la cargaba en brazos, no conseguía encontrar la fuerza necesaria para resistirse.

De repente se dio cuenta de que la estaba depositando en una mullida cama. Abrió los ojos y levantó la mirada hacia él... hasta que la cabeza empezó a darle vueltas de nuevo.

—Oh, Dios mío…

—Descansa un poco.

Con mayor cuidado esa vez, volvió a abrir los ojos. Aquel hombre, Carlisle le había dicho que se llamaba, recogió una camisa a los pies de la cama y se la puso. Tenía un cuerpo delgado y fibroso, como el de un atleta, de hombros muy anchos y cintura estrecha. Los téjanos ajustados resaltaban su… Ruborizada, bajó la vista a la cama. Sus propios téjanos, llenos de barro, debían de estar manchando el edredón…

—El edredón…

—No te preocupes, es viejo —a continuación agarró otro y se lo echó por encima.

Se arropó con él, agradecida. Luego Carlisle se volvió hacia la puerta y, como si lo hubiera convocado mentalmente, su hijo apareció en el umbral con su maletín en la mano. Pareció desconcertado al ver dónde la había instalado su padre.

—Papá, ya le había preparado la cama, la de la habitación delantera...

Carlisle recogió su maletín.

—Ésta servirá.

—¿Pero dónde dormirás tú?

Esme escuchó con atención aquel diálogo. Sólo podía ver la expresión seria y dispuesta de Edward. Carlisle estaba de espaldas a ella.

—Anda, ve a ayudar a Jake.

—Pero…

—Venga.

El chico asintió reacio, mirando de reojo a Esme.

—De acuerdo. Si necesitas cualquier cosa…

—Tranquilo, ya te llamaré.

El chico salió y cerró la puerta a su espalda. Nerviosa, Esme miró a su alrededor. La habitación era preciosa, como salida de una revista de decoración. Nunca había visto nada parecido, y por un momento se quedó distraída contemplándola. El suelo, las paredes y el techo estaban forrados de madera de pino, de un dorado brillante. El mobiliario era de estilo rústico, pero de alta calidad. Cortinas blancas y negras colgaban sobre un ventanal que ocupaba toda una pared, con una puerta que daba a una pequeña terraza. La vista del lago era espectacular. Había un alto armario también de madera de pino, un tocador con espejo ovalado y dos cómodas mecedoras. En una esquina vio un par de esquís y unas raquetas de tenis; en la otra, varias cañas de pescar. Diversas prendas de ropa, una camisa de vestir y una corbata, una chaqueta de traje, unos vaqueros... estaban desperdigadas por la habitación. Encima del tocador había unas monedas, un frasco de loción para el afeitado, facturas arrugadas y un libro abierto. Era una habitación limpia y ordenada, pero en absoluto inmaculada. Y se notaba a las claras que la habitaba un hombre.

Carlisle.

Esforzándose por ordenar sus pensamientos, le preguntó:

—¿Su esposa no...?

—No tengo esposa.

—Oh —no supo qué pensar, teniendo en cuenta que tenía un hijo ya crecido, pero no era un buen momento para preguntárselo. Ya tenía bastante con sus propias preocupaciones.

—Tendrá que quitarse la ropa.

Sorprendida por el comentario, lo miró. Él le sostuvo la mirada, y lo que vio en sus ojos la dejó entre sorprendida y conmovida. Estaba en su dormitorio, a su merced. Y sin embargo, extrañamente, no sentía ningún miedo.

—Yo…

Se abrió la puerta y entró un hombre. Carlisle tenía el pelo muy rubio, con los ojos de un azul muy oscuro. Jake, el hermano que había ido a buscar su equipaje al coche, era moreno y muy guapo, de ojos oscuros. Aquél, en cambio, tenía el cabello castaño claro y unos ojos ambar de mirada increíblemente cálida.

—Edward me ha dicho que tenemos una invitada.

—Se cayó con el coche al lago. Jake y Edward han ido a recuperar su equipaje.

—¿Su equipaje?

—Parece que se estaba mudando —se volvió hacia Esme, arqueando una ceja, pero ella ignoró su tácita pregunta.

—¿Te importaría presentarme?

Carlisle se encogió de hombros mientras sacaba su estetoscopio del maletín.

—Te presento a mi hermano Jasper.

Jasper le sonrió. Y esperó. Carlisle también, sin dejar de observarla, y Esme se sintió acorralada. Se empeñó en no abrir la boca. Al cabo de un segundo, Jasper frunció el ceño y lanzó una mirada preocupada a su hermano

—¿Es que no puede..?

—Puede hablar —suspiró Carlisle—, pero no se encuentra bien. Hay que darle un poco de tiempo.

Jasper asintió, comprensivo.

—Hey, bonito. No deberías estar aquí.

Esme vio que recogía delicadamente un gato diminuto del suelo, con una pata vendada. Mientras lo acariciaba con ternura, murmurándole palabras cariñosas, el gatitose puso a ronronear. Aquel hombre tenía una voz de un ronco aterciopelado, muy baja, y Esme no pudo evitar escucharla como hipnotizada. Era la voz de un seductor. «Dios mío», exclamó para sus adentros. Todos los hombres de aquella familia parecían exudar un increíble magnetismo sexual…

—Es una adquisición reciente —explicó a su hermano—. Lo encontré al pobrecito esta mañana en la puerta de la clínica.

Carlisle puso los ojos en blanco y se volvió hacia Esme.

—Mi hermano es veterinario. Y además se dedica a recoger a todo animalillo callejero o herido que tiene la suerte de cruzarse en su camino.

Jasper se limitó a lanzar una elocuente mirada a Esme antes de volverse hacia su hermano.

—Claro, y a ti no te pasa eso, ¿verdad?

Ambos sonrieron, y Esme no pudo evitar irritarse. A nadie le gustaba que lo compararan con un gato callejero…

—Jasper, ¿por qué no te llevas al gato a la otra habitación y preparas un té para nuestra invitada? Todavía tiene frío y, a juzgar por su tos, tiene la garganta dolorida.

—Claro.

Pero antes de que llegara a marcharse, entró otro hombre. Era el más alto de todos, más incluso que Carlisle y mucho más musculoso. Tenía unos hombros enormes y un pecho inmenso. Era moreno, como Jake, pero llevaba el pelo algo más largo. Y sus ojos eran azules: no el azul de los de Carlisle, sino de un tono más oscuro, casi como los de ella.

La mirada, sin embargo, era dura, severa, implacable. Tanto, que la hizo encogerse bajo el edredón. Carlisle se le acercó inmediatamente y le puso una mano en el hombro, dándole a entender que no tenía nada que temer.

—Mi hermano Emmett, el sheriff del pueblo.

«Oh, Dios mío», volvió a exclamar para sus adentros. ¿Un sheriff? Se preguntó cuántos hermanos tendría aquel hombre.

—No te dejes asustar por su mirada. Seguro que lo hemos interrumpido en algo y por eso está tan gruñón.

—¿Interrumpido en algo, dices? —Jasper se echó a reír—. No será un asunto de mujeres…

—Vete al diablo, Jasper —le espetó. Luego, sin apartar la mirada de Esme, se dirigió a Carlisle—: Me llamó Jake. ¿Te importaría decirme qué está pasando aquí?

Esme ya estaba empezando a cansarse de escuchar las explicaciones de Carlisle. Alzando la mirada hacia él, le preguntó con voz débil:

—¿Cuántos hermanos sois?

Jasper sonrió:

—Así que habla, después de todo.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso lo dudabais? —inquirió Emmett, ceñudo.

Carlisle se echó a reír.

—Ha estado un poco callada, Emmett, eso es todo. Está enferma, un poco desorientada y, naturalmente, algo desconcertada por el desfile de tanta gente —a continuación se volvió hacia ella—. Somos cuatro, cinco con mi hijo. Todos vivimos aquí. Y como parece que tendrás que quedarte con nosotros durante un tiempo, es una suerte que ya los hayas conocido a todos.

El comentario fue recibido de variadas maneras. Esme se quedó consternada, porque no tenía intención de quedarse en ninguna parte. Esa opción estaba reñida con su propia seguridad. Jasper se mostró preocupado. Y Emmett receloso.

De repente entró Jake, cargado con una caja.

—Para cuando llegamos casi todo estaba empapado, excepto esta caja de fotos que estaba guardada al fondo. Pensé que estaría mejor en casa. Edward está descargando el resto: lo guardaremos en el granero. Por cierto, se acerca una tormenta.

Esme desvió la mirada hacia el ventanal. El cielo se estaba oscureciendo por momentos. Justo lo que necesitaba...

—Gracias, Jake —dijo Carlisle—. Cuando empiecen los relámpagos, le diré a Edward que entre —se volvió hacia Emmett—. ¿Podrías conseguir mañana la grúa del pueblo para sacar el coche del lago? Quiero dejarlo en el cobertizo.

—¿En el cobertizo? —se frotó la barba con su inmensa mano—. ¿Por qué no lo llevamos al taller de Smitty? ¿O es que hay algo que me he perdido?

—Es una larga historia, será mejor que te la explique una vez que la ausculte y me entere de lo que tiene. Lo cual, por cierto, no podré hacer mientras sigáis aquí.

Los tres hermanos empezaron a retroceder hacia la salida.

—¿Hay algo de ropa seca entre sus cosas, Jake? —inquirió Carlisle en el último momento.

—No, que yo sepa. La mayor parte son libros, objetos personales... y cosas como éstas —dejó la caja de fotografías en el suelo, delante del armario.

—Supongo que ninguno de vosotros tendréis una bata.

Los tres contestaron con sendos gruñidos. En cualquier otra circunstancia, Esme habría sonreído. Y desde luego le habría explicado a Carlisle que su anterior pregunta sobre la ropa no había venido al caso ya que no tenía ninguna intención de quitarse la que llevaba.

—¿Y un pijama?

Se sucedieron las respuestas del tipo «tienes que estar bromeando» o «nosotros no usamos esas cosas», mientras que Emmett se limitó a soltar una carcajada. «¡Espero que no vayan a explicarme ahora que todos duermen desnudos!», pensó Esme, cerrando con fuerza los ojos. Hizo todo lo posible por reprimir cualquier tipo de imagen mental, pero estaba rodeada de hombres muy atractivos, cada cual a su modo... y de repente una imagen de Carlisle tendido en su cama y desnudo como una estatua griega asaltó su cerebro a traición. Una oleada de calor la barrió por dentro, incrementando su sensación de mareo.

Abrió los ojos a tiempo de ver a Edward asomando la cabeza en la habitación.

—Yo tengo un viejo suéter de béisbol que podría valer.

—No, gracias...

—Bien —repuso Carlisle—. Tráelo.

Los tres hermanos se miraron, sonriendo, y salieron de la habitación. Carlisle se inclinó hacia ella, con las manos en las caderas.

—Vamos.

—¿Vamos qué? —todas sus preocupaciones, todos sus miedos retornaron de golpe Se sentía débil y vulnerable, lo que automáticamente la hacía ponerse a la defensiva—. No hace falta que me examines. Si... Emmett remolca el coche, os estaré muy agradecida. Te pagaré los daños y…

Carlisle la interrumpió, sacudiendo la cabeza y sentándose en el borde de la cama.

—No vas a pagarme nada, maldita sea. Y tampoco vas a ir a ninguna parte.

—Pero…

—Cariño, aunque logremos remolcar tu coche por la mañana... que quizá no lo hagamos, tal y como está hundido en el barro y con una tormenta en camino... necesitará una buena reparación.

—Entonces me iré a pie.

—No te conviene. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que apenas puedes mantenerte en pie —replicó con tono suave. Sacó un termómetro y se lo puso debajo de la lengua, acallándola—. Esta casa es muy grande y tú necesitas que te cuiden hasta que te hayas

repuesto del todo. Esme se quitó el termómetro de la boca.

—Pero esto no... no es seguro.

—¿Que no es seguro? ¿Para quién? ¿Para ti?

Reflexionó durante unos segundos, calculando sus opciones. Aquel hombre sólo estaba intentando ayudarla, y ella cada vez estaba más cansada. Si tenía que reaccionar, debía hacerlo ahora. Intentó sentarse en la cama, pero Carlisle la obligó a tumbarse empujándola suavemente de los hombros. Sin molestarse en ocultar su irritación, le espetó:

—Muy bien, te diré lo que vamos a hacer. O me cuentas ahora mismo qué es lo que te pasa, o te llevo al hospital. Tú eliges.

Esme escrutó su rostro: su expresión decidida no admitía dudas. Simplemente no estaba preparada para enfrentarse con él. Al menos en aquel momento.

—Esto no es seguro para mí porque... —se humedeció los labios, nerviosa— porque alguien pretende hacerme daño.

Carlisle se la quedó mirando estupefacto.

—¿Te está contando algo de lo que yo debería estar enterado, Carlisle? —inquirió de pronto Emmett desde el umbral.

Casi soltó un gruñido. Habría dado cualquier cosa por borrar aquel brillo de temor de sus ojos. Después de hacerle un guiño de complicidad, se volvió hacia su hermano, el más difícil de todos.

—¿Escuchando a escondidas, Emmett?

—Bueno, en realidad había ido a traerle el té —levantó la taza que llevaba en la mano como para confirmarlo—. Lo de escuchar la confesión de la chica no estaba previsto.

—No era una confesión. Está aturdida y…

—No —se sentó en la cama, temblorosa, apretando el edredón contra su pecho. Se mordía el labio inferior sin mirar a Emmett, clavados los ojos en Carlisle. Tras un ataque de tos, susurró:

—No estoy aturdida. Ni me estoy inventando nada.

Carlisle entrecerró los ojos, impresionado por la sinceridad de su tono y su manera de temblar.

—De acuerdo, entonces... ¿quién pretende hacerte daño?

—No lo sé.

Emmett dejó su taza sobre la mesilla.

—¿Por qué querría alguien hacerte daño?

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, y tuvo que parpadear varias veces para contenerlas. Se encogió de hombros, haciendo un gesto de impotencia con la mano.

—Yo... —se interrumpió, aclarándose la garganta. Obviamente detestaba mostrar de aquella manera su vulnerabilidad— no lo sé.

Preocupado, Carlisle hizo a un lado a su hermano y se sentó junto a ella. El cielo pareció abrirse de golpe para descargar un gran chaparrón. La lluvia repiqueteaba con fuerza contra los cristales. En unos pocos segundos el cielo se tornó de un gris oscuro, plomizo, como si fuera medianoche. Un relámpago iluminó la habitación, seguido de un trueno que hizo temblar la casa sobresaltando a Esme.

Carlisle se apresuró a rodearle los hombros con un brazo en un acto reflejo, protector.

—Ssssh... Tranquila. No pasa nada.

Esme no pudo reprimir una nerviosa carcajada.

—Lo siento. Normalmente no soy tan asustadiza.

—Estás enferma y herida —sentenció Carlisle—. Y esta noche no vas a ir a ninguna parte —se volvió hacia a su hermano como consultándolo con la mirada—. Así que será mejor que te quites esa idea de la cabeza.

Emmett asintió con la cabeza, aprobador. Pero su leve sonrisa hablaba de lo mucho que le divertía aquella declaración tan posesiva de su hermano.

—Por supuesto. Ya lo aclararemos todo por la mañana, una vez que hayas descansado

— apoyó una mano en el hombro de Carlisle—. Tú ponte en manos del médico. Ya verás cómo muy pronto estarás de maravilla.

Edward entró en aquel instante con el suéter para Esme.

—Lo siento, me ha costado un poco encontrarlo.

—Bien. Ahora vamos a quitarte toda esa ropa…

Jasper apareció en el umbral, con una media sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Puedo ayudar en algo?

Nuevamente Carlisle tuvo que echarlos a todos. Pensó que, por su comportamiento, cualquiera habría pensado que era la primera vez que veían a una mujer atractiva, cuando lo cierto era que les sobraban las mujeres. Pero cuando cerró la puerta y la vio allí, en su cama, con su larga melena derramada sobre la almohada, comprendió que a él le estaba sucediendo lo mismo. Quizá estuviera reaccionando incluso peor. Nunca había sido tan consciente de una mujer.

Dejó el suéter al pie de la cama, con actitud resuelta. Tenía que sobreponerse a aquella absurda reacción.

—Vamos —después de apartar el edredón, empezó a desabrocharle los botones de la blusa con absoluta naturalidad, como si lo hiciera todos los días En un principio Esme no se resistió. Pero de pronto pareció volver a la vida y le apartó bruscamente las manos.

—¡Puedo hacerlo sola! —exclamó con voz ronca.

Carlisle le acunó el rostro entre las manos.

—¿Estás segura?

Durante varios segundos se miraron fijamente. Justo cuando el corazón de Carlisle había empezado a acelerarse de manera insoportable, ella asintió con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo —aceptó, suspirando. Se sentía tan aliviado como decepcionado—.

Quítate los vaqueros, y también la ropa interior. Estás empapada y tienes que secarte bien. Ya me encargo yo de lavártela —abrió un cajón de la cómoda y sacó unos téjanos y unos calzoncillos. Luego, cuando ya se disponía a marcharse, añadió—: Esperaré al otro lado dela puerta. Llámame cuando hayas terminado o si necesitas alguna ayuda.

* * *

Salió al pasillo y se encontró allí con todos sus hermanos. Incluso su hijo estaba presente, con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios. Mientras se desabrochaba los vaquerosempapados, los fulminó a todos con la mirada. Y ellos, a su vez, respondieron con una

sonrisa.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que no tenéis otra cosa que hacer?

—Sí —respondió Jake, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.—. Ya lo estamos haciendo.

—A veces resultas tremendamente entretenido, Carlisle —añadió Jasper con una risita.

Carlisle terminó de quitarse la ropa allí mismo, en el pasillo. Una vez que se hubo cambiado, se encaró nuevamente con ellos.

—¿Y qué se supone que quiere decir eso?

—Oh, sólo que te estás comportando como un ciervo en una sesión de apareamiento — le explicó Emmett—. Te preocupa tanto esa pobre mujer, que cualquiera diría que tienes miedo de que vaya a desparecer en cualquier momento. Se nota que te gusta. Sólo te falta ponerle una marca a fuego en la frente —se apartó de la pared y se pasó una mano por el pelo—. El problema, Carlisle, es que no sabemos quién es ni lo que nos está ocultando.

Carlisle se olvidó de los burlones comentarios de sus hermanos. No necesitaba que Emmett le previniera contra las complicaciones que podría acarrearle aquella mujer. Él ya estaba suficientemente preocupado.

—¿Qué quieres entonces que haga? ¿Llevarla de vuelta a su coche? ¿Encerrarla en una habitación hasta que lo averigües todo sobre ella? Esa mujer está enferma y necesita cuidados antes de que su estado se agrave.

Edward frunció el ceño.

—¿Tan mal está, papá?

Carlisle se frotó el cuello, intentando aliviar la tensión que se le había concentrado en aquella zona.

—Creo que tiene bronquitis, posiblemente neumonía. Pero todavía no he tenido la oportunidad de examinarla bien.

Justo en aquel instante un gran trueno hizo temblar toda la casa, y a continuación se apagaron las luces. El pasillo quedó completamente a oscuras y todos los hombres se pusieron a rezongar y a soltar maldiciones... hasta que oyeron un grito desgarrado

procedente de la habitación. Carlisle fue el primero en reaccionar. Ya tenía una mano en el pomo de la puerta cuandose dio cuenta de que sus hermanos se disponían a seguirlo y se detuvo en seco. Uno a uno

fueron chocando entre sí, en cadena, con el resultado final de que lo dejaron literalmente aplastado contra la puerta.

—¡Esperad aquí, maldita sea! —ladró. Y se apresuró a entrar, cerrándoles la puerta en las narices.

Por el ventanal entraba algo de luz entre relámpago y relámpago, pero no la suficiente. Estaba sentada en el suelo, al lado de la cama. Sus ojos muy abiertos brillaban en la oscuridad, horrorizados.

Pero la sorpresa mayor llegó cuando Carlisle se dio cuenta de que tenía los téjanos y la ropa interior a la altura de los tobillos... y que estaba completamente desnuda. Se quedó

sin aliento, tenso cada músculo de su cuerpo. Un relámpago iluminó sus finos hombros, sus senos redondeados, sus endurecidos pezones. Los sedosos mechones de su melena le

caían hasta la cintura, deslizándose sensualmente entre los senos. Y Carlisle experimentó una dolorosa punzada de deseo.

Soltando un gemido, Esme bajó la cabeza con gesto derrotado y se cubrió la cara con las manos. Bastó aquella desgarradora imagen para sacarlo de su estupor. Decidido, dio

un paso adelante y el médico que llevaba dentro se impuso a sus instintos más primarios. Pero un hecho acababa de evidenciarse, alto y claro. Se sentía desesperadamente atraído por aquella mujer...

y ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

* * *

Nos Estamos Leyendo..!

Kida


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, ni la trama.**

 **En vista de la poca concurrencia quiero hacer algunos cambios, denle la oportunidad que es una muy buena historia.**

* * *

Capítulo 3

Quería morirse. Hacerse un ovillo y dejar de luchar para no tener que preocuparse de nada. Nunca se había sentido tan avergonzada. Estaba cansada de preocuparse, de sorprenderse a sí misma en situaciones absurdas e imposibles. Y se sentía tan débil, que era incapaz de hacer nada para evitarlo. Estaba tan desesperada, que su reacción fue violenta, desagradable. Sin alzar la mirada, le espetó:

—¿Todavía no te has cansado de mirarme? —su voz desgarrada tenía un tono mezclado de vergüenza y dolor.

—Lo siento —se agachó para levantarla.

Con extremada delicadeza, la sentó en la cama y terminó de quitarle el pantalón y las braguitas con movimientos rápidos y precisos. Acto seguido le puso el suéter. La trató como si fuera un niño pequeño, incluso le acarició cariñosamente la cabeza

—. Ya está. Así estarás más cómoda.

Su voz sonaba casi tan ronca como la de ella. Por lo demás, Esme fue incapaz de devolverle la sonrisa. Por último, le subió las piernas a la cama y le colocó un almohadón para que se recostara contra la cabecera.

—Espérame un momento mientras voy a buscar un poco de luz.

No tardó más de unos segundos. Tiempo suficiente para que oyera, sin embargo, el rumor de unas voces masculinas al otro lado, entre divertidas y preocupadas. Se preguntó qué pensarían de ella. Debía de estar ofreciendo un espectáculo patético.

Carlisle volvió con un quinqué, una linterna y un pequeño surtido de medicamentos. Se apresuró a cerrar la puerta a su espalda para garantizarle un mínimo de intimidad. Por eso al menos, pensó Esme, debería estarle agradecida.

—Empecemos de una vez —dejó todo lo que llevaba sobre la mesilla de noche y encendió el quinqué—. Este pueblo es tan pequeño que se nos va la luz cada vez que hay tormenta. Pero no hay que preocuparse. Mañana volverá. «¿Mañana?», se preguntó, sorprendida. Vio que sacudía el termómetro antes deponérselo en la boca.

—Esta vez no te lo quites, por favor.

Se estaba comportando con una eficiencia absolutamente profesional. Mejor para ella. No quería hablar con él. Hablar le quitaba unas fuerzas que no tenía. Además, le dolía demasiado la garganta. Ni siquiera sabía durante cuánto tiempo podría permanecerdespierta. A cada segundo se sentía más y más aletargada. Se acercó de nuevo, sentándose a su lado en la cama.

—Voy a auscultarte el pecho. Respira normalmente por la nariz, ¿de acuerdo?

Asintió, y él le abrió el cuello del suéter y deslizó una mano debajo. No la miraba, estaba profundamente concentrado. Pero su contacto era cálido, un toque ardiente contra su piel sensible, que contrastaba agudamente con la helada frialdad del estetoscopio. Esme se olvidó de respirar, se olvidó de todo excepto de contemplar su perfil, sus largas pestañas, su nariz recta, el mechón de pelo que le caía sobre la frente. La luz del quinqué creaba un halo en torno a su cabeza, dorando su tez. Tenía la mandíbula cuadrada, los labios tan sensuales…

—Respira normalmente

Pensó que eso era más fácil de decir que de hacer. Al momento sufrió un ataque de tos. Carlisle se apresuró a retirarle el termómetro y lo leyó.

—Tienes treinta y nueve de fiebre —frunció el ceño—. ¿Podrías incorporarte sólo un momento?

Sin esperar respuesta, la empujó suavemente. Podía sentir su amplio pecho pegado a su espalda. Tenía los brazos largos y musculosos. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para quedarse perfectamente inmóvil. De nuevo parecía absolutamente ajeno a la intimidad de aquella situación, de la postura. Todo lo contrario que ella.

Le levantó el suéter para auscultarle los pulmones. Esme se limitó a cerrar los ojos, demasiado avergonzada para hacer otra cosa. Al cabo de un rato se dio por satisfecho y volvió a recostarla delicadamente contra el almohadón.

—Definitivamente tienes bronquitis, pero no hay riesgo de neumonía. Aparte de eso, yo diría que solamente tienes una conmoción —le tocó levemente con un dedo la magulladura de la frente—. Te diste un buen golpe contra el volante cuando te precipitaste con el coche en el lago. Fue una suerte, teniendo en cuenta que no llevabas puesto el cinturón de seguridad.

Lo dijo con un ligero tono de reproche. Esme asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Eres alérgica a algún tipo de medicamento?

—No.

—¿Podrás tragarte una pastilla?

Volvió a asentir. Le costaba demasiado hablar. Carlisle se disponía a decirle algo más cuando de repente la miró a los ojos y titubeó. Soltó un profundo suspiro.

—Mira, sé que esto debe de resultarte muy difícil. Estar en una casa desconocida rodeada de tipos raros…

—Tus hermanos parecen un poquito especiales, pero yo no los llamaría «tipos raros»— repuso con voz ronca.

—Bueno, pues yo sí —sonrió. Acto seguido, y volviéndose hacia la puerta, alzó la voz—: ¡Y repugnantes, autoritarios... y sobre todo groseros!

Esme alcanzó a oír a uno de sus hermanos, probablemente Jake, replicar a través de la puerta:

—¡Sé de un montón de mujeres que no compartirían lo de «repugnante»!

Comentario que fue celebrado con una carcajada general de fondo. Carlisle se rió entre dientes.

—Pero tienen buena intención. Como yo, están preocupados por ti —después de palmearle cariñosamente una rodilla, le ofreció el té que Emmett había dejado antes sobre el tocador—. Trágate las pastillas con esto. Se está enfriando. Esme frunció el ceño al ver el puñado de píldoras que sacó de un bolsillo. No lo conocía, pero se suponía que debía confiar en él. Aun sabiendo que no tenía elección, todavía dudó. Carlisle le explicó pacientemente:

—Son antibióticos y analgésicos para el dolor. También tendrás que tomar algo para la tos.

—Maravilloso —se llevó las pastillas a la boca y casi apuró la taza de un solo trago. Carlisle le quitó la taza de la mano.

—La puerta que está al lado del armario es la del cuarto de baño. ¿Necesitas ir?

—No —respondió, nuevamente avergonzada—. Gracias.

No parecía muy convencido de su respuesta.

—Bueno, si lo necesitas, llámame para que te ayude. No quiero que te caigas al levantarte.

—Estoy bien, de verdad. Es sólo cansancio.

Carlisle se levantó para cambiarle el edredón, que se había mojado con la ropa empapada.

—Duerme un poco —le aconsejó después de abrigarla bien—. Volveré dentro de un par de horas para ver cómo sigues. Lo siento, cariño, pero tendré que despertarte cada cierto tiempo para asegurarme de que evolucionas bien. Lo único que tendrás que hacer será abrir esos enormes ojos azules y decirme «hola», ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

En un impulso, le recogió un mechón detrás de la oreja y le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar. Aquellas caricias fugaces y espontáneas la desconcertaban. Eran y no eran lo que aparentaban ser. Carlisle se comportaba con ella como si aquello fuera lo más natural del mundo. Después de todo, era médico. Y sin embargo, su contacto le resultaba extrañamente íntimo. Casi como la caricia de un amante.

—Da una voz si necesitas algo —murmuró—. El salón está cerca y cualquiera de nosotros podrá oírte.

Dejó el quinqué sobre el tocador, regulando la luz sin apagarlo para que no se desorientara con la oscuridad si acaso se despertaba. Fuera, la tormenta seguía con todo su aparato de truenos y relámpagos. Luego recogió la linterna y el edredón mojado y salió sigilosamente, sin dejar la puerta del todo cerrada.

Esme se tumbó de lado, apoyando la mejilla sobre las manos juntas. La cama era tan cómoda y estaba tan bien abrigada... Además tenía su olor: un aroma masculino, exquisitamente sensual. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Habría sido maravilloso poder dormir; el problema era que no se atrevía. Tan pronto como amainara la tormenta, tendría que pensar en lo que haría a continuación. Carlisle era un buen hombre. Y también su familia. No podía ponerles en peligro, no podía aprovecharse de su generosidad y de su naturaleza bondadosa. Suponía quesiempre podría llamar a un taxi para que la llevara al pueblo y comprarse allí otro coche de segunda mano. El suyo no era de mucho valor, quizá no mereciera la pena repararlo.

Pero estaban sus cosas. Según Jake, lo había almacenado todo en el cobertizo. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había un cobertizo, y aunque lo encontrara., ¿podría retirar sus cosas sin que se dieran cuenta? Por supuesto que no. Simplemente no sabía qué hacer. Por suerte, convencida como estaba de que no podría dormir, disponía de tiempo de sobra para pensarlo. Poco después, Carlisle asomó la cabeza por la puerta. Durante un buen rato fue incapaz de apartar la mirada de ella.

En seguida se había quedado dormida, y desde entonces se había asomado cada pocos minutos, hipnotizado por la imagen que ofrecía. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta,contemplándola embelesado, admirando su figura a la luz del quinqué.

—¿Se está reponiendo?

Cerró firmemente la puerta mientras se volvía hacia Jasper.

—Está durmiendo, y su respiración parece haberse normalizado. Creo que lo que más necesita es descansar. Estaba agotada.

—Si quieres podemos turnarnos para velarla.

—No.

—Carlisle, es una tontería que lo hagas tú solo. Podríamos…

—Yo soy el médico, Jasper, así que lo haré yo. Los demás no necesitáis preocuparos de nada. Todo está bajo control.

Jasper se lo quedó mirando durante unos segundos para terminar encogiéndose de hombros:

—Como quieras. Pero te diré una cosa: creo que te estás comportando de una manera muy extraña.

Carlisle no lo negó Cuando se marchó su hermano, volvió a abrir la puerta. No, desde luego que no quería que sus hermanos la vieran así. Dormía boca abajo, y se había destapado. El suéter se le había subido por encima de la cintura. Sí que tenía un trasero bonito. Perfectamente redondeado. Se imaginó acariciándoselo... y sintió un cosquilleo en la punta de los dedos. Sonriéndose, la tapó una vez más. La fiebre le había bajado. Las medicinas estaban haciendo su efecto. Esa vez, cuando salió de la habitación, con quien se encontró fue con Emmett.

—Tenemos que hablar.

No le pasó desapercibida la sombría expresión de su hermano. Parecía preocupado.

Pero ése era su semblante habitual.

—Si vas a ofrecerme tu ayuda, no te molestes. Soy perfectamente capaz de…

—No es eso. Si pretendes pasarte la noche entera velando a esa belleza, el problema es tuyo. Quiero enseñarte algo.

Por primera vez advirtió que llevaba un bolso de mujer en la mano.

—¿De nuestra invitada?

—Pues sí. Decidí que no me gustaba tanto secretismo, y dado que va a quedarse aquí, creo que estoy plenamente justificado para…

—Has estado curioseando en sus cosas, ¿verdad?

—Sólo eché un vistazo a su cartera buscando alguna identificación. Soy sheriff, y tenía un buen motivo después de haber escuchado toda esa charla acerca de que alguien la estaba persiguiendo.

—¿Y? No me dejes en ascuas.

—No te lo vas a creer, pero se llama Rose Esme Hale —rió entre dientes—. Tiene nombre de gángster, ¿no te parece?

Carlisle tardó un par de segundos en soltar una carcajada. Rose Esme. No le extrañaba que hubiera pensado que conocía su nombre, cuando la llamó así. Seguía sonriendo cuando Emmett le dio un codazo:

—No tiene tanta gracia.

—¡Claro que sí! Sobre todo cuando conoces el chiste.

—¿No vas a compartirlo conmigo?

—No. Al menos no hasta que lo haya compartido con la señorita Hale.

—Como quieras —Emmett se encogió de hombros—. Para que lo sepas, he tenido que salir con esta maldita lluvia al coche patrulla para revisar sus antecedentes. Está limpia.

Cero denuncias. Si alguien pretende hacerle algo, la policía no está enterada.

—Eso podría significar varias cosas…

—Ya, como que se lo ha inventado todo — se volvió para marcharse, pero en el último momento añadió—: En cualquier caso, ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?

—No soy un imbécil.

—No —soltó una risita—. Pero no dejes que las hormonas se impongan a tu sentido común.

Carlisle lo fulminó con la mirada, pero para entonces su hermano ya se alejaba por el pasillo. Ridículo. Se sentía atraído hacia ella, ¿y qué? No era de piedra. En cualquier caso no tenía ninguna intención de enredarse con ella. Era una paciente, y la trataría como a tal. Punto.

Pero incluso mientras pensaba esas cosas, abrió de nuevo la puerta, impulsado por la inexplicable necesidad de no perderla de vista. Maldijo para sus adentros. Estaba tan bella descansando allí, en la cama...

Además, para colmo, se había vuelto a destapar.

Esme se despertó lentamente y se esforzó por orientarse. Podía oír el trino de los pájaros, el rumor del agua y unos leves ronquidos. Le dolía terriblemente la garganta y tragaba con dificultad. Le pesaban los párpados. Cuando abrió los ojos, un punzante dolor de cabeza la obligó a cerrarlos de nuevo. Contuvo el aliento mientras el dolor se atenuaba poco a poco. Estaba agotada. Tuvo que hacer uso de todas sus fuerzas para recordar dónde estaba y cómo había llegado hasta allí.

Estaba tumbada boca abajo, y esa vez abrió lentamente los ojos para que se acostumbraran a la luz que invadía la habitación. Cuando concentró la mirada en el borde del edredón, subido hasta la barbilla, intentó moverse pero no pudo: sus piernas se negaban a reaccionar. La lluvia, ahora una simple llovizna, dejaba su rastro en los cristales del ventanal, difuminando la imagen del lago cubierto de niebla. Los canalones debían deestar sobrecargados, porque chorreaban agua de manera continua, en un rumor monótono, relajante, casi narcótico. Hacía un día gris, pero era por la mañana, y los pájaros debían de estar disfrutando de su frescor a juzgar por sus alegres trinos.

Frunciendo el ceño, desvió la mirada de los ventanales y se quedó paralizada al descubrir a Carlisle. No llevaba nada más que unos vaqueros. Estaba recostado en una de las mecedoras al pie de la cama. Tenía las piernas extendidas, con los pies descalzos apoyados en el lecho. No le extrañaba que antes no hubiera podido mover las piernas, con aquellos pies enormes apresando el edredón.

Recordaba que la había despertado varias veces a lo largo de la noche, sus tiernas caricias, su voz ronca mientras le insistía para que hablara, para que respondiera a sus preguntas... Le ardía la piel con el recuerdo de sus grandes manos sobre su cuerpo, arreglándole el edredón, haciéndola incorporarse para darle a beber agua o suministrarle alguna píldora. La sensación de bienestar se tornó aún más intensa mientras lo miraba. Desde luego que ya estaba despierta. Demasiado. Carlisle ejercía aquel efecto sobre ella, sobre todo en aquel momento, cuando estaba medio desnudo, expuesto a su mirada. Era un hombre fuerte, duro, a veces incluso algo arrogante en su abrumadora autoconfianza, pero poseedor de una exquisita ternura, de una maravillosa serenidad en sus ojos.

A la luz que entraba en la habitación, los músculos de su pecho y de sus hombros aparecían perfectamente delineados. Una fina línea de vello recorría su abdomen duro y plano y se perdía en el botón desabrochado de sus vaqueros. El pulso se le aceleró y sus dedos se cerraron instintivamente sobre el edredón mientras se imaginaba a sí misma tocándolo, saboreando la textura de su piel…

Parecía exhausto, lo cual no era de extrañar teniendo en cuenta que la había estado cuidando durante toda la noche. Estudió de nuevo su rostro de rasgos duros, cediendo a la tentación de seguir explorando visualmente su cuerpo. Se le escapó un gemido. Necesitaba beber algo. Necesitaba ir al baño. Pero en aquel momento no deseaba otra cosa que seguir allí, mirándolo…

—Buenos días.

Sobresaltada, volvió a alzar la mirada hasta su rostro. Tenía los párpados entrecerrados, soñolientos. Cerró los ojos para intentar recuperarse. Su voz era baja, ronca, y tan sensual…

—Buenos días —respondió, carraspeando.

—¿Todavía te duele la garganta? —le preguntó él, ladeando la cabeza.

Esme asintió con la cabeza, mirándolo rápidamente y desviando de nuevo la vista.

—Tú, er... estás aprisionando el edredón.

—Sí, ya lo sé —repuso con tono divertido.

Bajó los pies de la cama, se levantó y se estiró... allí, delante de ella, en una impresionante exhibición de perfección masculina. De manera inconsciente, cambió de postura para observarlo mejor, subiéndose el edredón hasta la barbilla. Con una mano bajo la cabeza, contempló embelesada la tensión de sus bíceps, de sus abdominales.

Carlisle bostezó, se pasó las manos por la cara y esbozó una sonrisa. Intentó devolvérsela y lo consiguió. Hasta que, recorriendo con la mirada la fina línea de vello que recorría su vientre... descubrió el abultamiento de sus vaqueros. Tenía una erección. No quiso mirarlo con demasiado descaro, pero resultaba difícil teniéndolo tan cerca. Un delicioso calor empezó a recorrerla por dentro, estremecida. De repente extendió una mano y sé la puso sobre la frente.

—La fiebre está bajando. Por suerte la luz volvió de madrugada y pude conectar de nuevo el aire acondicionado. ¿Quieres ir al lavabo?

Estaba tan ruborizada por sus propios lascivos pensamientos, que fue incapaz de contestar. La situación se estaba tornando crítica, pero él la sacó del apuro. Haciendo el edredón a un lado, la ayudó a incorporarse.

Se apresuró a bajarse el suéter, cubriéndose pudorosamente. Carlisle no pareció notarlo.

—Vamos. Te ayudaré a entrar y me quedaré esperando fuera.

La levantó de la cama y la llevó al cuarto de baño. Una vez en el umbral, la soltó.

—Si necesitas cualquier cosa, no tengas reparo en llamarme, ¿de acuerdo?

«Nunca, ni en un millón de años», pronunció Esme para sus adentros. Se lo quedó mirando, parpadeó varias veces y luego asintió, sólo para que la dejara en paz y saliera de una vez. Tras lanzarle una sonrisa y acariciarle levemente una mejilla, Carlisle retrocedió y cerró la puerta.

Incluso en su estado de aturdimiento, Esme fue capaz de apreciar la belleza de la decoración del cuarto de baño. Con las paredes forradas también de pino pero con el suelo de baldosa, resultaba tan cálido como acogedor. Sólo había un plato de ducha. El lavabo era negro y las cortinas de la pequeña ventana tenían un diseño ajedrezado. Le sorprendía que una familia compuesta enteramente de hombres tuviera un hogar tan bonito y bien cuidado.

Después de hacer sus necesidades, se lavó las manos y la cara y bebió un buen trago deagua. Cuando se miró en el espejo redondo, a punto estuvo de soltar un grito. Estaba horrible, con el pelo enmarañado, pálida como la cera, con la única nota de color del golpe en la frente, entre amarillo y morado.

Permaneció mirándose durante un buen rato, hasta que oyó a Carlisle preguntar impaciente:

—¿Todo bien?

Suspirando, se volvió hacia la puerta, apoyándose en el lavabo. Nada más abrirla lo encontró allí, todavía medio desnudo, maravillosamente viril. Sin pronunciar una palabra, la llevó de vuelta a la cama y la ayudó a acostarse.

—¿Te apetece un poco de té, o de café?

Se le hacía la boca agua. Ahora que ya no estaba tan cansada, surgían nuevas necesidades. Y el café le parecía lo mejor para despejarse y aliviar su garganta.

—Sería capaz de matar por un café.

Ya estaba preparado. Emmett y Jake eran los más madrugadores. Uno de ellos debía de haberlo hecho, porque el olor llegaba hasta allí.

—¿Con leche y azúcar?

—Sí, por favor.

Ya se disponía a marcharse cuando ella lo llamó:

—¿Carlisle?

—¿Mmmm?

—Mis cosas…

—Están bien guardadas. Jake y Edward lo almacenaron todo en el cobertizo antes de que estallara la tormenta, pero si quieres puedo ir a echar un vistazo después de vestirme. «Después de vestirme». El hecho de que continuara medio desnudo la hizo ruborizarse... una vez más.

—Me gustaría recuperar mi cepillo de dientes. Y... me muero por ducharme y quitarme la suciedad del agua de lago.

—Lógico. Ya veremos cómo te las arreglas después de que hayas comido un poco, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero que hagas esfuerzos. Lo primero es lo primero. Voy a traerte ese café. Te aliviará el dolor de garganta.

Pero su tono imperioso, dominante, acabó por irritarla.

—No te corresponde a ti decirme lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer. Se detuvo en seco cuando se dirigía hacia la puerta y se volvió para mirarla. La intensidad de su mirada casi logró avasallarla, pero después de una buena noche de sueño, se sentía emocionalmente más fuerte. Aquella era una buena ocasión para dejarle claro que no aceptaba órdenes de nadie.

—Pues lo cierto es que... sí.

—No…

Un segundo después estaba frente a ella, con una mano apoyada en el cabecero de la cama y la otra en la almohada, al lado de su mejilla. Estaba tan cerca que sus narices casi se tocaban. Esme hundió la cabeza en la almohada, acorralada.

—Estás muy enferma —murmuró, con su aliento acariciándole el rostro—. Y yo no me he quedado velándote toda la noche para que esta mañana te dé un ataque de cabezonería y sufras una recaída.

—Ya sé que no estoy bien del todo, pero…

—Es un milagro que hayas podido entrar en el cuarto de baño tú sola. Aunque menos, todavía tienes fiebre. Lo que necesitas es descansar, tomarte las medicinas y beber mucho líquido.

Esme no pudo evitarlo: las palabras le salieron solas.

—Huelo fatal... al agua del lago.

Al principio la miró con expresión ceñuda. Luego, como si se estuviera reprimiendo sin conseguirlo, se acercó todavía más, hasta rozarle casi el cuello con la punta de la nariz, debajo de la oreja. Esme contuvo el aliento, paralizada por su cercanía. Permaneció así sólo un segundo antes de apartarse lentamente, recorriendo su rostro con la mirada.

—¿Y bien? —le preguntó ella, esforzándose por disimular su reacción... y fracasando estrepitosamente.

Carlisle hizo una mueca, aunque su mirada no había perdido ni un ápice de ardor. Le acarició tiernamente una mejilla y dejó caer la mano.

—No hueles para nada al agua del lago, te lo aseguro. Así que deja de preocuparte. Pero no podía evitar preocuparse, no cuando lo tenía tan cerca. Y sabía que una buena ducha la despabilaría del todo. Justo lo que necesitaba para poder pensar con coherencia.

—No estoy acostumbrada a pasarme un solo día sin ducharme. Me sentiré mejor cuando…

—Mira, el médico soy yo. Si tienes unas irrefrenables ganas de ducharte, allá tú. Yo te ayudaré, y no empieces a decirme que no con la cabeza. No pienso dejarte ahí sola para que te ahogues.

—¡Pero tampoco te quedarás mirándome!

—No, por supuesto que no —sonrió—. La ducha está descartada porque dudo que seas capaz de permanecer durante tanto tiempo de pie. No, no quiero correr ese riesgo. Pero esta tarde, después de que haya visto a mis pacientes, te llevaré al cuarto de baño principal. Allí tenemos una bañera grande. Para entonces tu ropa ya estará seca y te la podrás poner. Creo que será la mejor solución.

—Bueno, pues... —suspiró. Sabía que no tenía más remedio que ceder— gracias.

—De nada.

—¿Ves a tus pacientes todos los días?

—¿No lo hacen la mayoría de los médicos? —se apartó de la cama.

—No lo sé.

—Lo hacen. Puedes estar segura de ello. La enfermedad no respeta fines de semana ni vacaciones. Y dado que soy el único doctor en varios kilómetros a la redonda, he tenido que acostumbrarme a ello.

Alisó nerviosa el borde del edredón, preguntándose si aquélla no podría ser su gran oportunidad para escapar.

—¿Tienes la consulta cerca de aquí?

—Muy cerca —cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—¿De veras? —intentó disimular su interés.

—Te advierto que no vas a irte a ninguna parte —al ver que se lo quedaba mirando con la boca abierta, añadió—: No te hagas la sorprendida. Estabas tramando algo.

—¿Cómo lo has adivinado?

—Puedo leer perfectamente tus expresiones. Eres como un libro abierto.

—¡Pero si ni siquiera me conoces!

—Ya, bueno. El caso es que a estas alturas te conozco lo suficiente como para saber cómo trabaja tu mente. ¿Qué pensabas hacer? ¿Escabullirte hasta el pueblo aprovechándote de que todos estamos fuera?

En realidad no había llegado tan lejos. Pero tal vez no fuera tan mala idea. Al ver que no decía nada, Carlisle la miró sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Mujeres... —y salió de la habitación.

No lo retuvo. Tenía demasiadas cosas en qué pensar. Aquélla tal vez podría ser su única oportunidad de evitar involucrarlo a él y a su familia. Ya se había marchado para proteger a su hermana. Lo último que deseaba era meter a alguien más en problemas.

Sobre todo a un hombre tan increíble como Carlisle.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, porfa dejen sus comentarios..!

Nos estamos leyendo

.-Kida


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Absonutamente nada es mio.**

 **Bueno primero que nada quiero agradecer a Nairelena quien fue el primer y unico review jejeje bueno nena, sinceramnete aunque la historia es buena, los protagonistas no son tan "populares" como ejemplo un Edward/Bella y aunque amamos a los personajes pasa este tipo de cosas, mi intencion al empezar esta mini saga con ellos es precisamente porque no hay muchas historias de esta pareja como protagonistas... de todas formas te contesto de manera publica para AGRADECERTE mucho tu comentario, sin ti..! no hubiera tenido animo de terminar este proyecto asi que este capitulo va dedicado para ti... GRACIAS..!**

 **Ahora sin mas..**

 **Disfruten**

* * *

Capítulo 4

Carlisle llamó a la puerta antes de entrar, Esme seguía en la cama, con el rostro vuelto hacia el ventanal. Parecía pensativa, pero se animó visiblemente cuando vio la bandeja.

—Vaya —sonrió—, así que tienes hambre.

—Pues sí —se sentó en la cama—. ¿Qué llevas ahí?

Le puso la bandeja sobre las rodillas.

—Jake acaba de sacar los pastelillos de canela del horno, así que todavía están calientes. Pensé que te apetecería probarlos.

—¿Los ha hecho él? ¿Sabe cocinar?

—Aquí todos sabemos cocinar —le entregó el café—. Cuestión de supervivencia.

No tardó en beberse media taza, y él se la rellenó antes de acercarle los pastelillos. Nada más probar uno, gimió de placer mientras se chupaba el dedo. Carlisle se la quedó mirando fijamente, asaltado su cerebro por todo tipo de imágenes eróticas. Sus reacciones ante el menor de sus gestos eran sencillamente desproporcionadas. Y eso se había venido produciendo casi desde la primera vez que la vio. La noche anterior, cuando dormida se había destapado tantas veces, casi se había vuelto loco. Hacía demasiados años que no reaccionaba de esa manera. Casi ni se acordaba.

—¿Te gustan?

—Mucho. Felicita al cocinero de mi parte.

—Cuando quiere, Jake cocina muy bien. Todos comemos algo antes de irnos, aunque el desayuno de verdad lo hacemos en la cafetería de Emily.

—¿Por qué no desayunáis aquí?

Le gustaba que tuviera tantas ganas de hablar. Al parecer ya se sentía mucho más cómoda.

—Bueno, veamos. Jake se marcha enseguida al pueblo. Y se pasa el día fuera. Es albañil, fontanero, mecánico... Todos los días le llama alguien para que le arregle algo — «incluyendo tu coche», pensó Carlisle, aunque todavía no le había pedido que se lo reparara—. Le gusta tener siempre las manos ocupadas. Y cuando no está trabajando está holgazaneando al sol en la orilla del lago. De repente el aludido asomó la cabeza por la puerta:

—Lamento disentir, pero yo no holgazaneo: descanso. No soy un vago.

Esme casi se atragantó cuando alzó la mirada y vio a Jake. Como concesión a su invitada, se había puesto unos viejos pantalones cortos. Iba sin afeitar, y aunque se había puesto la camisa, la llevaba desabrochada hasta el ombligo. Carlisle sacudió la cabeza, descontento con su apariencia.

—Sí que lo eres, Jake.

Jake se volvió hacia Esme:

—Me tiene envidia porque su trabajo exige una mayor responsabilidad que el mío —

miró a su hermano—. Si fuera realmente un vago, ¿estaría pensando ahora mismo en arreglarte el escape de agua del lavabo de tu consulta?

Carlisle vaciló, complacido, y tomó un sorbo de café antes de asentir con la cabeza.

—Bueno, pero lo cierto es que, si todavía sigues aquí, es precisamente porque no puedes salir al lago por culpa de la lluvia.

—Eso no es verdad. Con lluvia es cuando mejor se pesca.

—¿De verdad que me vas a reparar el lavabo?

—Claro. ¿Por dónde dices que pierde agua exactamente?

Carlisle se disponía a describirle la localización exacta cuando Esme lo interrumpió al preguntarle a su hermano:

—¿Dónde tiene la consulta?

Jake señaló con la cabeza el final del pasillo.

—En la parte trasera de la casa. Mi padre y él la levantaron nada más terminar la carrera, para que pudiera ejercer en seguida. Por supuesto, yo tuve que echarles una mano porque Carlisle es patético con el martillo. Tarda una eternidad en meter un clavo o en serrar una tabla sin torcerse.

Esme dejó el pastelillo a medio comer en el plato.

—¿Tu padre, has dicho?

—Sí. El de Carlisle era militar, y el mío albañil y fontanero, como yo. Y muy bueno, aunque no tanto como su hijo.

Carlisle se levantó para echar discretamente a su hermano de la habitación. Podía leer la confusión en el rostro de Esme. Era demasiado pronto para meterse en largas explicaciones sobre la historia de su familia.

—Anda, vete de una vez y déjala que se tome el café en paz —le ordenó, ya en el pasillo.

Jake se hizo el inocente, con un brillo burlón en los ojos.

—¡Si no la estaba molestando!

—Estabas flirteando.

—Pero ella apenas se daba cuenta —sonrió—. Estaba demasiado ocupada mirándote…

Aquello sonaba ciertamente sugerente, aunque en aquel momento Carlisle no tenía intención de analizarlo demasiado ni de hacer nada al respecto. Si realmente lo había estado mirando tanto, debía ser porque él era el principal responsable de su salud.

—Iré a la consulta una vez que me haya duchado y vestido.

—De acuerdo. Yo iré preparando las herramientas.

Carlisle volvió a entrar en la habitación y cerró la puerta. Tal y como Jake le había mencionado, Esme lo estaba observando con una extraña intensidad, mezcla de curiosidad y recelo. Miró su pastelillo de canela sin terminar.

—¿Ya has acabado?

—Oh —bajó la mirada al plato como si se hubiera olvidado de él—. Sí —se limpió los dedos en la servilleta—. Gracias. Estaba delicioso. No sabía que tuviera tanta hambre.

Carlisle pensó que comerse medio pastelillo de canela no era precisamente indicio de un gran apetito.

—¿Más café?

—Sí, por favor.

Su exagerada formalidad y sus maneras exquisitas lo divertían. Allí estaba, acostada en su cama, completamente desnuda debajo del suéter de su hijo, y diciendo «por favor» a cada momento. Su voz todavía sonaba terriblemente ronca, pero ya no parecía tan tensa y febril como la noche anterior. Probablemente la necesidad de sueño había sido más importante que todo lo demás.

—En mi consulta tengo cepillos de dientes de sobra —le informó mientras le rellenaba la taza—. Si quieres puedo traerte uno. Podría ir a buscarte el tuyo, pero no sé en qué caja está.

—Yo tampoco lo sé.

—Pues entonces luego te daré uno de la consulta —apoyado en el tocador, mirándola fijamente, apuró su café.

—Por cierto, antes de nada... ¿te importaría decirme cómo te llamas?

Se quedó tan quieta, tan paralizada, que Carlisle se preocupó de inmediato. Bajó su taza vacía y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—¿Y bien?

—Creo... que es mejor que no lo sepas. No quiero meterte en líos.

—¿No confías en mí?

—¿En un hombre al que hace sólo un día que conozco?

—¿Por qué no? No te he hecho el menor daño. Más bien al contrario, ¿no te parece?

—No, no es eso. Es sólo que... Carlisle, no puedo quedarme aquí. No quiero ponerte en peligro a ti, a tu hijo o a tus hermanos.

Era algo tan absurdo, que se echó a reír. Por otro lado, le irritaba su falta de confianza.

—¿Así que piensas que una mujer debilucha es más capaz de defenderse sola que en una casa habitada por cuatro hombres y un robusto adolescente?

—No pretendo luchar físicamente contra nadie.

—¿Ah, no? Entonces vas a seguir huyendo de lo que sea que estás huyendo.

—Sí, y no es problema tuyo —insistió.

—Quizá no, pero nos facilitarías mucho las cosas si dejaras de andarte con tantos secretos.

Esme se pellizcó el entrecejo, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Carlisle se dijo que era un bruto insensible. Que se hubiera levantado y comido un poco no significaba que estuviera dispuesta a abrirse a él. Era mucho pedir. Suspiró irritado, consigo mismo y con ella, y se acercó para retirarle la bandeja.

—Yo, no... —lo miró, nerviosa—... no pretendo ponerte las cosas aún más difíciles…

—Me doy cuenta de ello —repuso de camino hacia la puerta, sin volverse—. Pero tendrás que contármelo tarde o temprano.

—No. Mis planes no te atañen para nada.

—Recuerda que fuiste a parar a mi lago. A mi propiedad.

—Y te ofrecí indemnizarte por los daños.

Se volvió hacia ella, disgustado.

—Olvídate de los malditos daños. A mí no me preocupa eso.

—Ese pago es lo único que te debo —lo miró con expresión triste, pero resuelta—. Yo no te pedí que me trajeras aquí. Yo no te pedí que me ayudaras.

—Te ayudamos de todas formas —se acercó de nuevo a ella, incapaz de guardar la distancia—. Ningún hombre que se preciase de serlo dejaría a una mujer enferma y herida sola en medio de una tormenta. Además de que estabas aterrorizada, histérica y delirando.

—Yo no…

—Golpeaste a mi hijo Me tenías miedo. Estabas aterrorizada —vio que esbozaba una mueca y se mordía el labio inferior. Verla así le partía el corazón, lo cual lo irritaba aún más. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y le tomó las manos entre las suyas—. Cariño, puedes confiar en mí. Puedes confiar en todos nosotros. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es contármelo todo. Así podremos decidir qué hacer al respecto.

Lo miró con expresión angustiada. Pero al mismo tiempo parecía fuerte, decidida. Por eso a Carlisle no le sorprendió su respuesta:

—O también puedo marcharme.

Se miraron en silencio durante unos segundos. Finalmente Carlisle masculló una maldición y se levantó. Quizá la estuviera presionando demasiado. Sabía que necesitaba tiempo para reflexionar. Una cosa era cierta: no pensaba perderla de vista mientras no estuviera convencido de que se hallaba a salvo. De espaldas a ella, apoyándose en el tocador, le espetó:

—Todavía no.

—No puedes retenerme contra mi voluntad.

—¿Quieres apostar? —se sentía como un canalla, pero su intuición lo impulsaba a

retenerla a su lado frente a su insistencia—. Emmett es el sheriff del pueblo, y escuchó todo lo que me dijiste ayer. Quería interrogarte cuanto antes. Yo le pedí que te diera tiempo. Pero hasta que no estés dispuesta a explicárnoslo todo, no vas a ir a ninguna parte.

Podía sentir su mirada clavada en la espalda, el ardor de su furia. No era ni mucho menos tan frágil como había pensado en un principio.

—Y tú querías que confiara en ti —la oyó musitar, desdeñosa.

Cerró un puño de rabia, pero se negó a morder el cebo. Abrió un cajón del tocador y sacó una muda de ropa.

—Necesito ducharme antes de que empiecen a llegar mis pacientes. ¿Por qué no te vuelves a dormir un rato? Quizá esta tarde veas las cosas bajo una luz diferente.

Vio su imagen reflejada en el espejo, el gesto que tuvo al cerrar de nuevo los ojos con fuerza. Quiso decirle algo más, pero no pudo. En vez de ello se marchó, cuidando de cerrar la puerta sigilosamente. Durmió durante la mayor parte del día. Nada más tomarse la medicación de la mañana, se cepilló los dientes y se acostó de nuevo. Acababa de volver a acostarse cuando se quedó profundamente dormida. Carlisle la despertó una sola vez para darle un poco de agua con la pastilla, pero casi ni reaccionó. Tuvo que sostenerle la cabeza con una mano, terriblemente consciente del sedoso tacto de su pelo y de la deliciosa mirada de sus ojos azules. Incluso llegó a sonreírle, demasiado soñolienta como para recordar su enfado anterior.

Durante el día hizo varios viajes a la habitación desde su consulta, incapaz de permanecer tan alejado. Edward le prometió que estaría cerca en caso de que llamara para algo.

No había probado bocado, y se estaba acercando la hora de la cena. Cuando Carlisle entró en la habitación, vio a su hijo sentado en la terraza, jugando con el gatito que Jasper había traído a casa. Esme estaba tumbada de espaldas, con los brazos extendidos por encima de la cabeza.

—¿Ha dormido bien? —le preguntó a Edward, saliendo a la terraza.

—Como un tronco —soltó un pequeño grito cuando el gato le atacó un tobillo, jugando—. Nunca había visto a nadie dormir tanto. El gato se me escapó y saltó sobre la

cama antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, pero esa mujer ni se enteró.

—Estaba agotada. Gracias por echarle un vistazo.

Carlisle detectó un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo y se volvió. Esme estaba medio incorporada sobre un codo, cegada por el sol del atardecer.

—Hola, dormilona —la saludó, entrando en el dormitorio. Edward lo siguió con el gato detrás.

Miró a su alrededor en un intento por orientarse. El gatito saltó ágilmente a la cama y se instaló en sus pies.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Las cinco. Te has perdido la comida, pero la cena estará pronto.

Edward dio un paso adelante para recoger al cachorro, pero ella se lo impidió.

—Déjalo ahí. No me importa compartir la cama con él.

Edward le sonrió. Toda la familia amaba los animales, gracias a Jasper.

—¿Quieres beber algo? —le preguntó Carlisle.

Se lo pensó por un momento y finalmente asintió.

—Sí, por favor.

—Prepárale un zumo de naranja, Ed.

—Ahora mismo.

Una vez que el chico se hubo marchado, Carlisle se dedicó a estudiarla.

—No puedo creer que haya dormido tanto —ahogó un bostezo.

—Tienes bronquitis, lo cual ha mermado tus fuerzas, por no hablar de la conmoción. En tu caso, el sueño es la mejor medicina.

—Siento haber discutido contigo antes —se sentó en la cama—. Sé que tus intenciones son buenas.

—Pero sigues sin confiar en mí, ¿verdad?

—La confianza siempre es algo muy difícil —se encogió de hombros—. Y juzgar a la gente a primera vista nunca se me ha dado bien.

Aquello sonaba interesante. Sacó una silla y se sentó frente a ella.

—¿De veras?

Esme le lanzó una mirada recelosa. Afortunadamente, el regreso de Edward le evitó tener que contestar. El chico le entregó el vaso de zumo con una servilleta.

—Gracias.

—De nada —se volvió hacia Carlisle—. Bueno, voy a ver si trabajo algo en la valla.

—Sólo durante una hora o así. Para entonces ya estará lista la cena.

—De acuerdo.

Ya se disponía a salir cuando Esme hizo a un lado el vaso y lo llamó:

—¡Edward!

Se volvió, mirándola con expresión interrogante.

—He visto que tienes los hombros un poco enrojecidos ¿Has estado tomando el sol demasiado últimamente?

—Yo, er... —miró a su padre, y luego a ella—. Sí, quiero decir... he estado fuera, pero como hasta ahora casi no ha hecho sol…

—Ya sé que no es asunto mío, pero deberías ponerte una camisa o algo encima. Crema protectora, al menos. Si no quieres quemarte.

Carlisle la miró ceñudo antes de concentrarse en su hijo. Era verdad, le había dado demasiado el sol en la espalda y los hombros. No se había dado cuenta.

—Supongo que estaba tan nublado, que no pensé en ello.

—Con un cielo nublado también te puedes quemar. Como yo soy tan blanca, eso es algo que siempre tengo en cuenta. Tendrás que... ponerte algo de crema. Sólo era eso. Gracias.

—Y la camisa, Ed —añadió Carlisle.

—De acuerdo —murmuró y se apresuró a marcharse.

Carlisle la miró. Estaba sonriendo. Tenía un aspecto tan dulce, que se quedó sin aliento.

—Tienes un hijo maravilloso.

—Gracias.

—No se parece a ti. ¿Ha salido a su madre?

—No.

Pareció sobresaltada por su brusca respuesta, y Carlisle se arrepintió de inmediato. No quería que empezara a hacerle preguntas que no deseaba responder. Pero si persistía en aquella actitud, eso era precisamente lo que iba a conseguir.

—Te he lavado la ropa. Si quieres bañarte antes de cenar, luego podrás cambiarte —le sugirió. Por supuesto, tampoco le importaba que se quedara tal y como estaba. Aunque sería mucho mejor para su propia tranquilidad de espíritu que al menos se pusiera su ropa interior…

El problema era que ya había visto el pequeño pedazo de tela amarilla. Por desgracia el efecto podría ser peor que si se quedaba desnuda.

—Me muero de ganas de tomar un baño.

—Pues usaremos el grande. Está comunicado con el dormitorio de Emmett, pero todavía no ha vuelto a casa. Creo que tiene turno. Y Jake usa solamente la ducha del sótano.

—¿Cuántos cuartos de baños tenéis en esta casa?

—Tantos como hermanos. Supongo que conforme fuimos creciendo, fuimos necesitando más y más espacio.

—Es curioso que sigáis viviendo juntos.

—Mi padre nos dejó la casa, y mi madre se trasladó a Florida después de la graduación de Jake. Emmett sigue viviendo con nosotros, pero se está construyendo una propia al sur de la finca. La terminará para finales del verano.

—¿Es grande la finca?

—Varias hectáreas La mayoría sin cultivar, con muchos árboles. Emmett tiene también su propia finca, muy cerca de la nuestra. Jasper vive en el garaje. Cuando tenía veinte años lo convirtió en un apartamento para él solo. Siempre ha sido un solitario, mucho más que nosotros, pero con lo exiguo de su beca no podía alquilarse algo en el pueblo. Ahora sí que puede, claro. Aquí un veterinario gana más que un médico. Y Jake se ha montado un apartamento estupendo en el sótano, con cocina, cuarto de baño y todo. Incluso tiene una puerta particular, aunque habitualmente usa la principal a no ser que quiera meter a alguna chica a escondidas.

—¿Es que no le permitís que traiga mujeres?

—No por las noches. No es una regla ni nada parecido, sino una costumbre que estableció mi madre cuando Jake era más joven y traía a muchas amigas —Carlisle se sonrió, recordando las veces que sus hermanos y él habían discutido con ella—. Jake siempre ha tenido mucho éxito con las mujeres, y a veces creo que no sabe muy bien quéhacer con ellas. Por aquella época daba la impresión de que las traía aquí sólo por el gusto de ver cómo las echaba mi madre.

Esme soltó una carcajada. Sabía que estaba bromeando.

—El resultado es que, por costumbre, nos acostumbramos a la tácita regla de mantener las mujeres fuera por las noches. Sobre todo estando Edward. Ya es lo suficientemente mayor como para no dejarse influenciar, pero siempre fue un chico muy curioso, era muy difícil que se le escapara nada.

—Supongo a tu esposa le habría gustado tan poco como a tu madre ver a tantas mujeres entrando y saliendo de la casa.

Carlisle se levantó de golpe para alejarse hacia la puerta de la terraza. Había sido un comentario inofensivo, que no tenía por qué haberle molestado tanto. Pero ella no conocía las circunstancias, los antecedentes.

—Mi esposa nunca vivió en esta casa.

Esme no dijo nada, pero Carlisle sabía que sentía incómoda, a pesar de que no había sido ésa su intención. Miró por encima del hombro, vio su gesto de preocupación y se maldijo a sí mismo. Acababa de destapar la caja de los truenos con aquella sucinta confesión, y lo peor era que no sabía por qué se lo había dicho. Nunca hablaba de su ex esposa con nadie excepto con sus hermanos, e incluso con ellos muy raramente.

—Me divorcié cuando todavía estaba en la facultad de medicina. De hecho, apenas un mes después de que naciera Edward. Ella era demasiado joven y no estaba preparada para ser madre. Así que yo me quedé con él. Mi madre y el padre de Jake me ayudaron mucho con él hasta que pude terminar la carrera En realidad todos me ayudaron a criarlo. Emmett tenía diecinueve años, Jasper quince y Jake doce. En cierta manera, Jake y Edward son como hermanos.

Parecía fascinada, casi ávida de saber más. Carlisle volvió a acercarse y se sentó nuevamente frente a ella.

—¿Qué me dices de ti? ¿Tienes familia?

—No —desviando la mirada, hizo una mueca—. Mi madre falleció cuando yo era pequeña.

—Lo siento —no podía imaginarse a sí mismo habiendo crecido sin madre. Ella había sido la columna vertebral de la familia, la persona más firme y fuerte que conocía. Y la más cariñosa.

—Hace mucho tiempo de eso —se encogió de hombros—. La verdad es que no mantengo una relación muy estrecha con mi padre. Con mi hermana sí.

—¿Qué edad tiene tu hermana?

—Veinticuatro.

—¿Y tú?

Lo miró recelosa. Tras una larga vacilación, contestó:

—Veinticinco.

—Debió de ser duro para tu padre criar a dos hijas con tan poca diferencia de edad y sin madre…

Esme hizo un gesto de indiferencia.

—Podía contratar a mucha gente.

—¿Que tipo de gente?

—Ya sabes: niñeras, cocineras, tutores, institutrices... de todo. Mi padre se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo trabajando.

—¿No os dedicaba parte de su tiempo a vosotras?

Se echó a reír Era una risa triste, amarga.

—Casi nada. No estaba lo que se dice muy entusiasmado con sus hijas. Creo que eso era lo que más le fastidiaba de la muerte de mamá: que se hubiera ido al otro mundo sin darle un hijo. Pensó muchas veces en casarse, pero estaba demasiado ocupado con su negocio, y además le preocupaba que, si se casaba, su segunda mujer decidiera divorciarse y llevarse una parte del mismo. Era un poco paranoico en ese aspecto.

Carlisle escrutó su rostro buscando algún indicio de dolor. Mantenía un gesto inexpresivo, insensible, pero por un instante vislumbró un brillo de tristeza en sus ojos azules.

—La vuestra debió de ser una infancia muy triste.

—No pretendía quejarme —replicó, ruborizándose—. Teníamos muchas más cosas que la mayoría de los niños, así que no fue tan mala.

Pero les había faltado lo más importante: amor, cariño, incluso atención. Carlisle siempre se había sentido muy agradecido de tener una familia como la suya, de haber podido contar con su apoyo, su cercanía, su ayuda... pero sólo en aquel momento tomó verdadera conciencia de la suerte que había tenido. Decidió dejar el tema. Al menos por el momento.

—Si vas a tomar ese baño, seré mejor que te pongas a ello antes de que se nos haga tarde para cenar. Jasper ha preparado algo especial en tu honor.

—¿Ahora es Jasper quien cocina?

—Lo hacemos por turnos.

Carlisle sacudió la cabeza.

—Increíble. ¡Hombres cocinando todos los días! —bromeó.

Riendo, Carlisle la ayudó a levantarse de la cama. Con ello molestó al gatito, con lo que le pidió disculpas. El animalillo le lanzó una distraída mirada mientras volvía a acomodarse para seguir durmiendo.

—Te va a llenar la cama de pelos.

—A mí no me importa. Pero la cama es tuya.

—Eres tú quien está durmiendo en ella.

Se miraron fijamente durante un instante tenso, cargado de electricidad, hasta que ella desvió la mirada. Le temblaban las manos mientras se envolvía en el edredón. Se levantó. Parecía mantenerse bien sola, pero aun así Carlisle la sujetó. Para distraerse de las sensaciones que le provocaba su cercanía, inquirió:

—¿No conoces a ningún hombre que sepa cocinar?

Esme le lanzó una mirada incrédula.

—Mi padre ni siquiera sabía prepararse el café. Y mi prometido siempre decía que

cocinar era tarea de mujeres.

Casi habían llegado hasta la puerta cuando Carlisle se detuvo en seco. El corazón se le había acelerado. Sin ser consciente de ello, le apretó tanto el brazo, que ella se volvió para mirarlo, extrañada.

—¿Tienes un prometido?

Abrió mucho los ojos. De repente perdió el equilibrio y tuvo que apoyarse en su pecho. Un brillo de deseo dilató sus pupilas.

—Carlisle…

Su voz apenas era un susurro. La acercó aún más hacia sí.

—Contéstame, maldita sea... ¿estás comprometida?

No parecía en absoluto asustada por su brusquedad. La palabra «prometido» resonaba en su cerebro como un tambor.

—No... ya no.

Algo turbulento y peligroso lo barrió por dentro. Bajó la mirada hasta su boca, vio los labios entreabiertos que le temblaban y perdió el control. Inclinó la cabeza hasta que pudo sentir la caricia de su aliento, la efervescencia de su excitación. De su deseo.

Y la besó.

* * *

Bueno bueno bueno.. espero que les haya gustado, nos Leemos Pronto...

Kida


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece**

 **En esta ocasion quiero agradecer a Caro por su review Gracias a ti nena por comentar y bueno espero que este cap te guste tambien..**

 **Disfruten.**

* * *

Capítulo 5

Esme se aferró a él, esforzándose por intensificar el contacto, por tornarlo aún más íntimo. El edredón cayó al suelo, a sus pies. Apenas se dio cuenta. No pensaba en lo que estaba sucediendo, y mucho menos en apartarse. Abrumada de un ardor y un deseo que nunca antes había experimentado, sólo quería acercarse más y más. Al principio había supuesto que la atracción era unilateral, pero en aquel instante, al sentir el temblor del duro cuerpo de Carlisle, comprendió que estaba tan afectado como ella.

Su boca era cálida y firme. La incitaba y provocaba casi sin tocarla, dándole tiempo a arrepentirse, a refrenarse. Hasta que ya no pudo más. Tras un instante de dolorosa inmovilidad, se apoderó ávidamente de sus labios mientras deslizaba las manos por su espalda, apretándola contra sí. Esme sintió la candente caricia de su lengua y la presión de su sexo erecto contra su vientre. Ardiendo por dentro, se estremeció de la cabeza a los pies.

De repente llamaron a la puerta.

Se apartaron bruscamente: Carlisle mascullando una maldición, Esme con un grito ahogado. Tropezó al enredarse los pies con el edredón, y se habría caído al suelo si él no la hubiera sujetado a tiempo. Se la quedó mirando fijamente, con una expresión dura como el hielo, antes de responder:

—¿Qué pasa?

Se abrió la puerta y Jasper asomó la cabeza. Le bastó una sola mirada para que, tímido, se dispusiera a cerrarla de nuevo. Pero Carlisle se lo impidió agarrando el picaporte.

—¿Qué quieres?

Esme se apresuró a recoger el edredón del suelo, deseando que la tragara la tierra. Sabía que Jasper era consciente de lo que había interrumpido. Su extrañeza debía de ser mayúscula, ya que Carlisle y ella apenas se conocían. Pero eso no parecía importarle a su cuerpo. Ni a su corazón.

—La cena se servirá en diez minutos —Jasper la miró, sonrió levemente al advertir sus nerviosos intentos por cubrirse y se dispuso a escabullirse de nuevo.

—¿Podrían ser veinte? —le pidió su hermano, aparentemente nada incómodo con la situación. O tal vez lo estuviera disimulando demasiado bien—. Está a punto de bañarse.

Jasper la miró de nuevo y a Esme le entraron ganas de golpear a Carlisle. Se sentía desbordada tanto emocional como físicamente. Aquel beso... Jamás había experimentado nada parecido. ¿Cómo diablos podía seguir allí tan tranquilo y conversar con aquella calma cuando ella apenas era capaz de asimilar las palabras que estaba oyendo?

—No quiero que la cena se retrase por mi culpa —replicó con voz ronca, haciendo un esfuerzo—. No me esperéis.

—Absurdo —replicó Jasper—. Por supuesto que te esperaremos. Además, Emmett se ha retrasado un poco. Ha tenido algún contratiempo en el pueblo.

Esme sintió la tensión de la mano de Carlisle sobre su cintura.

—¿Qué le ha pasado?

—Nada serio. Una vaca se escapó de la finca de los Morrises y se metió en el patio de la iglesia. Hubo un atasco serio.

Esme ladeó la cabeza, encantada por el cambio de tema.

—¿La vaca bloqueó el tráfico?

—No, la gente se detuvo para curiosear. En este pueblo una vaca suelta es una gran noticia. Afortunadamente el animal no se asustó con tanta atención.

Esme reprimió una sonrisa. Justo en aquel instante el gatito saltó de la cama para frotarse contra las piernas de Jasper. En seguida se agachó para tomarlo en brazos y se puso a acariciarlo, arrancándole un ronroneo.

—Adelante, disfruta de tu baño —insistió—. No hay prisa.

Salieron los tres al pasillo y allí casi chocaron con Edward, que venía casi literalmente rebozado de barro. Se había quitado los zapatos para no manchar el suelo, pero el lodo le llegaba hasta las rodillas. La camisa que se había puesto, siguiendo precisamente la sugerencia de Esme, también estaba sucia y empapada en sudor.

—Hey, no os acerquéis demasiado a mí — alzó las manos—. Después de la tormenta había lodo por todas partes.

Jasper le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

—Bueno, pues tendrás que usar la ducha de Jake, porque la damisela necesita el baño. Edward la miró asombrado y Esme dedujo que el fenómeno de una mujer tomando un baño en aquella casa debía de concitar, por lo extraño, casi tanta atención como una vaca suelta en el pueblo. El chico se estaba ruborizando por segundos. De repente, se oyó un portazo y poco después fue Emmett quien apareció en el pasillo, quitándose la camisa con movimientos enérgicos y descubriendo su torso ancho y musculoso. Ya se disponía a desabrocharse el botón del pantalón de uniforme cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban mirándolo.

—Lo siento —rezongó—. Iba a ducharme. Hace demasiado calor ahí fuera. Y con tanta humedad es como si estuviera uno en una sauna —alzó un dedo acusador contra Jasper— . Por cierto, que me entraron ganas de disparar contra esa maldita vaca. La muy tozuda se negaba a moverse. Me he pasado una hora intentándolo.

Jasper soltó una carcajada.

—Ah, tu ducha tendrá que esperar porque...

Consciente de que pretendía volver a anunciar públicamente su baño, Esme se apartó de Carlisle y le propinó a Jasper un discreto pero elocuente pisotón. Dado que él estaba calzado y ella no, se mostró más sorprendido que otra cosa. Se miró los pies, y lo mismo hicieron los demás, como esperando ver el cadáver de algún insecto que su invitada acabara de aplastar. Como no vieron ninguno, los tres la miraron a la vez y ella alzó orgullosa la barbilla.

Que fueran hombres no significaba que tuviera que aceptar sus groserías.

Jasper la miró sorprendido, arqueando una ceja, y Esme se apresuró a colocarse de nuevo al lado de Carlisle. Su actitud desafiante se vino abajo ante la interrogante mirada de Jasper. ¡Oh, Dios, lo había atacado! En su propia casa y delante de su familia. Carlisle se echó a reír mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros.

—¿Quieres disfrutar de un buen baño, eh? —Emmett se la quedó mirando entre gruñón y divertido—. Entonces usaré la ducha de Jake…

Edward dio un paso adelante.

—Yo estoy antes. Me la pedí primero.

—Yo soy mayor, mocoso.

—¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! —el chico echó a correr hacia la ducha. Murmurando entre dientes, Emmett salió tras él.

A Esme le entraron ganas de volverse a la cama y esconderse debajo del edredón. La perspectiva del baño, que tan maravillosa le había parecido unos minutos antes, se le antojaba ahora una especie de humillación pública. Estaba cansada, le ardía la garganta y había empezado a dolerle la cabeza. Se volvió hacia Carlisle, balbuceante.

—Puedo esperar.

Carlisle reaccionó. En aquel momento no parecía capaz de mirar otra cosa que sus labios.

—Absurdo —exclamó Jasper—. Ve a disfrutar de ese baño. Después te sentirás mucho mejor —y se alejó pasillo abajo, cojeando ostensiblemente.

Esme tuvo la sensación de que lo hacía para burlarse, no porque le hubiera hecho verdaderamente daño con su pisotón. Eran unos tipos bastante extraños... pero en cualquier caso le caían bien. El agua caliente le llegaba hasta la barbilla. Suspiró deleitada. Al fin volvía a sentirse limpia. Y a estarlo.

Sonrió al pensar en Carlisle y en sus hermanos. Por lo poco que había visto de ellos, eran muy parecidos pero a la vez diferentes. Por supuesto eso era lógico teniendo en cuenta que su madre había vuelto a casarse. Esme no podía imaginarse a sí misma casándose, y mucho menos dos veces. Después de la forma en que la había utilizado su prometido, no quería volver a saber nada de matrimonio.

—¿Todo bien por ahí?

—Sí. Vete.

—Sólo quería asegurarme.

Se sonrió de nuevo. Carlisle llevaba por lo menos cinco minutos merodeando al otro lado de la puerta: los mismos que ella llevaba en la bañera. Era una especie de «protector», resultado quizá de la profesión que había elegido, de su vocación. Todo en él hablaba de una tendencia natural a cuidar a los demás. Eso le gustaba. Él le gustaba. Demasiado. Aquel beso que le había dado... Bueno, no sabía muy bien qué pensar al respecto. Todavía sentía un cosquilleo en los labios. Se los lamió, paladeando el recuerdo de su sabor. Había estado a punto de casarse con Cayo, pero él jamás la había besado de esa manera. Y ciertamente ella jamás se había imaginado haciendo con él las mismas cosas que se había imaginado con Carlisle.

Hacía dos años que conocía a Cayo y nunca lo había deseado realmente. No como deseaba a Carlisle, pese a que apenas habían transcurrido dos días desde su encuentro. ¿Qué habría sucedido si Jasper no los hubiese interrumpido? ¿Cualquier cosa? ¿Nada?

Aquel hombre era único. Una maravillosa mezcla de fuerte masculinidad y sensibilidad exquisita. Le había preparado el baño, colocando una esterilla en el suelo y toallas a mano, al lado de su ropa limpia y bien doblada. Todo ello sin mencionarle ni una sola vez el beso y sin acercarse demasiado a ella. Después la había mirado fijamente, antes de aconsejarle que se tomara su tiempo pero no demasiado, no fuera que se mareara o se agotara demasiado en la bañera.

Decidió quedarse unos minutos más. Los hermanos la esperarían para cenar. A juzgar por todos los indicios, disfrutaban con la novedad de tener a una mujer bajo su techo y no dejarían pasar la oportunidad de volver a convertirla en el centro de atención. No estaba acostumbrada a que la trataran así, pero suponía que se acostumbraría.

Salió por fin de la bañera. El baño caliente había logrado aliviar el dolor de sus músculos. Se envolvió en la gran toalla que le había prestado Carlisle, con ganas de volver a la cama y seguir durmiendo. Pero no lo haría. Quería saber más sobre los hermanos y conocer el resto de la casa. Además, necesitaba elaborar un plan de acción. Vio el borde de sus bragas amarillas asomando bien dobladas bajo la camisa, y se ruborizó. De alguna manera, el hecho de que Carlisle se hubiera familiarizado con su ropa interior tornaba la situación todavía más íntima. O lo que venía a ser lo mismo: mucho más peligrosa. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardarían en descubrir su paradero? En un pueblo tan pequeño, las noticias viajarían rápido. Cualquier forastero de visita no tardaría en enterarse de que estaba allí.

Lo más inteligente era olvidarse de la atracción que sentía por Carlisle, que no servía más que para debilitar su resolución, y desaparecer lo antes posible.

—¿Qué tal por ahí dentro?

—Bien —sonrió—. Me estoy vistiendo.

Se hizo un silencio. Esme no tuvo muchos problemas en imaginar lo que estaría pensando Carlisle... e imaginando. Se mordió el labio. Segundos después lo oyó aclararse la garganta.

—¿Necesitas que te ayude?

Se quedó sin aliento, y terminó tosiendo mientras se colocaba la camiseta. Por fin abrió la puerta.

—No —le contestó.

La recorrió lentamente con la mirada: desde la trenza que se había hecho con su larga melena, hasta sus pies descalzos. Esme volvió a morderse el labio.

—No sé lo que les ha pasado a mis sandalias.

—Han desaparecido.

—¿Qué?

—Sí —le sostuvo la mirada, encogiéndose de hombros—. Una se cayó al lago y se fue al fondo. La otra tal vez esté en tu coche... no sé. Cuando te rescaté, buscarlas fue la última de mis preocupaciones.

—Ya.

—No llevas sujetador

—¿Se me nota? —cruzó rápidamente los brazos sobre el pecho y se dispuso a retroceder al cuarto de baño para mirarse en el espejo. Pero Carlisle la detuvo. Separándole lentamente los brazos, se los mantuvo a los lados. No se resistió, hipnotizada por su mirada. Estaban en el pasillo, muy cerca el uno del otro, y de algún modo el temor, el aturdimiento y las preocupaciones parecían haberse evaporado. Solamente podía pensar en una cosa: si iba a volver a besarla o no.

—Tienes la carne de gallina —comentó él con voz ronca al tiempo que deslizaba sus anchas manos por sus brazos desnudos.

—La... la casa es fría.

—En esta época del año mantenemos el aire acondicionado a baja potencia. Voy a buscarte una de mis camisas para que te la pongas por encima.

La excitación que le provocaba su mirada la estaba dejando sin habla. No pudo hacer otra cosa que asentir con la cabeza.

—¿Os vais a pasar todo el día aquí, mirándoos como pasmarotes? Me muero de hambre.

Carlisle se giró en redondo para mirar a Jake, pero en ningún momento se separó de Esme.

—¿Cómo puedes estar muñéndote de hambre cuando no has hecho nada en todo el día?

—Esta mañana preparé los pastelillos, te arreglé el escape de agua de la clínica y luego visité a tres mujeres. Una jornada muy ocupada para la agenda de cualquiera —sonrió—. ¿Quieres que traiga aquí la mesa para que cenemos todos en el pasillo?

—Mañana tengo que vacunar a Darlene de la gripe. Quizá le comente tu afición a las tartas de Misisipi. Tengo entendido que es una gran cocinera.

Jake retrocedió un paso, rápidamente sustituida su sonrisa por una expresión de puro terror.

—Juegas sucio, Carlisle, ¿te lo habían dicho alguna vez? —no se quedó para escuchar su respuesta.

Carlisle soltó una carcajada.

—¿De qué se trata todo esto? —quiso saber Esme, extrañada.

—Darlene lleva ya algún tiempo detrás de Jake. Mi hermano, por un anticuado sentido de la galantería, se resiste a pedirle que lo deje en paz de una vez. Siempre procura mostrarse muy cortés con ella y Darlene no desiste.

—Así que si le mencionas las tartas de…

—Darlene se presentaría todos los días con una —sonrió de nuevo.

—¿Por qué no le gusta a Jake?

—Claro que le gusta. Es una mujer tan guapa como inteligente. Jake estudió en el instituto con ella. A veces creo que ése es precisamente su problema. Conoce bien a todas las mujeres de por aquí. Jake no quiere relacionarse en serio con ninguna, por eso intenta evitar a las mujeres que demuestran su interés por él con demasiado descaro.

—¿Es el caso de Darlene?

—En lo que respecta a Jake, es el caso de todas. Darlene es una de tantas.

—¿Era verdad eso que le has dicho de que mañana vendría a vacunarse de la gripe?

—No. Vamos —la tomó de la cintura—. Te buscaré esa camisa y luego cenaremos de una vez. Si dejamos que esos salvajes pasen demasiada hambre, serán capaces de devorarse unos a otros. Carlisle la observaba picotear su comida con tanta delicadeza como desgana. Y observaba también a sus hermanos observándola a ella, divertidos y entretenidos. Esme parecía incómoda con semejante expectación, pero no volvió a pisar el pie de nadie, como antes había hecho con Jasper.

Dudaba que tuviera fuerzas para ello. Estaba muy pálida y tenía ojeras. Aun así, se negaba a admitir su cansancio. Tenía coraje y resistencia, Carlisle estaba seguro de ello. Tan pronto como terminara de comer, tenía intención de mandarla de nuevo a la cama. Se había sentado frente a ella... a propósito para poder observarla. Jake se hallaba a sulado y Edward al otro, y Emmett y Jasper a las cabeceras de la camino hacia la cocina, había contemplado y admirado la casa con ojos desorbitados de asombro. Su reacción le había agradado. La mayor parte de las mujeres que pisaban aquella casa se quedaban desconcertadas por su elegancia, con aquellos altos techos y paredes forradas de madera de pino, que hablaban de una masculina funcionalidad. No era muy grande, pero suficiente para albergar una familia de hombres tan numerosa como la suya. Había sido el hogar soñado de su padre... y con el que su madre había finalmente transigido, por utilizar sus propias palabras.

Carlisle sonrió, porque en realidad habían sido muy pocas las cosas que su madre había llegado a hacer gustosa, por iniciativa propia. Le gustaba pensárselo todo demasiado: una cualidad que a menudo la imposibilitaba para la acción. Al contrario que Esme, que no parecía haber dudado en destrozar la valla de su propiedad para precipitarse en su lago. Por no hablar de los golpes que le había propinado…

Carlisle advirtió en aquel momento que Emmett lo estaba mirando. Y dejó de esbozar lo que a buen seguro debía de ser una estúpida sonrisa. Volvió a mirar a Esme y vio que estaba paseando la mirada por la enorme cocina. Nunca utilizaban el comedor, al menos para las comidas diarias. Era inmensa, una de las mayores habitaciones de la casa y el espacio donde la familia se reunía más a menudo. Por esa razón tenían una larga mesa de pino en la que cabían ocho cómodamente, además de una barra con tres banquetas que separaba la zona del comedor de la de la cocina propiamente dicha.

La casa entera tenía cortinas a cuadros blancos y negras en las ventanas, pero las de la cocina nunca estaban echadas. Con la misma orientación que el dormitorio de Carlisle,siempre estaban abiertas, ofreciendo una maravillosa vista del lago. Esme se removió en su asiento, incómoda y ruborizada, consciente una vez más de ser el blanco de todas las miradas. Carlisle pensó que aquella mujer era una excitante mezcla de arrojo y timidez. Le gustaba verla con su camisa puesta: aquella camisa de franela de cuadros azules que tan bien sintonizaba con sus ojos. Y le gustaban también los mechones dorados que escapaban de su trenza medio suelta, acariciándole los hombros…

Ya no parecía tener frío. Se preguntó si aún tendría los pezones endurecidos, presionando contra su camisa... De repente le tembló la mano y soltó el tenedor. Desvió la mirada. Para adelantarse a cualquier escabroso comentario de sus hermanos sobre el detalle de que le hubiese prestado su camisa, le preguntó en un impulso:

—¿Cómo es que tu coche estaba lleno de cajas... sin ropa alguna? ¿Es que te la olvidaste?

Esme tragó un diminuto bocado de pollo y se encogió de hombros. Se había bebido un vaso entero de té, pero apenas había probado la comida.

—Me la dejé con las prisas. Y las cajas ya estaban en mi coche.

Carlisle miró a su alrededor y vio reflejada su misma extrañeza en los rostros de sus hermanos. Emmett hizo entonces a un lado su plato vacío y se apoyó en la mesa con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Cómo es que ya estaban esas cajas en tu coche?

Esme tosió ligeramente, bebió un poco de té y se pasó una mano por la frente. Sólo entonces clavó la mirada en Emmett.

—Porque todavía no las había descargado —alineó cuidadosamente su tenedor junto al plato y le preguntó con voz ronca y baja—: ¿Por qué decidiste tú convertirte en sheriff?

Pareció desconcertado por un momento. Su anterior expresión gruñona desapareció.

—Porque me convenía —respondió, e insistió de nuevo—: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que no las habías descargado? ¿Descargado de dónde?

—Acababa de dejar a mi prometido esa misma semana. Sólo había descargado del coche las cajas con la ropa y lo más indispensable. Antes de que pudiera terminar de descargarlas todas, tuve que marcharme otra vez. Por eso estaban allí todavía. ¿Qué has querido decir con eso de que convertirte en sheriff te convenía? —contraatacó—. ¿En qué sentido?

Su pregunta fue momentáneamente ignorada mientras un denso silencio se abatía sobre la mesa. Nadie se movió. Nadie dijo nada. Todos los hermanos se habían vuelto para mirar a Carlisle.

—Ya no está comprometida —explicó, suspirando.

—¿Ya no? —Jake parecía sorprendido.

—¿Por qué no? —quiso saber Emmett—. ¿Qué es lo que pasó?

Antes de que Carlisle pudiera formular una respuesta, la propia Esme se le adelantó.

—¿Qué querías decir con eso de que convertirte en sheriff te convenía? —insistió, terca.

Una sonrisa asomó a los labios del hombretón, resignado a seguirle el juego.

—Desde que soy sheriff tengo autoridad, y eso siempre me ha gustado. La gente no tiene más remedio que hacer lo que digo. ¿Por qué abandonaste a tu prometido?

—Descubrí que no me amaba —respondió, prosiguiendo con el duelo verbal—. ¿Y qué te hace pensar que la gente tiene que obedecerte? ¿Quieres decir que te gusta mandarlos? ¿Quizá porque te aprovechas de ellos?

—En ocasiones. ¿Amabas a tu prometido?

—En realidad no. ¿En qué ocasiones? Emmett no desaprovechó aquella oportunidad de explicarse.

—Como la vez que me enteré de que Fred Stanley pegaba a su mujer, pero ella se negaba a denunciarlo. Lo encontré borracho perdido en el pueblo y lo encerré. Cada vez que lo sorprendía bebiendo, le hacía pasar la prueba de alcoholemia. Y encontraba una buena razón para multarlo cuando no lo metía directamente en el calabozo. Terminó dándose cuenta de que beber le salía demasiado caro, y estando sobrio ya no le pega a su mujer — ladeó la cabeza—. Si no amabas a ese tipo, ¿por qué diablos te comprometiste con él?

—Por razones personales. Si tú...

— . ¿Qué razones personales son ésas?

—Nada que sea de tu interés.

—¿Tienes miedo de decírmelo?

—No —le sostuvo la mirada—. Simplemente no me gusta que me provoquen a hacer algo. Y tú lo estás haciendo de manera deliberada.

Emmett estalló en carcajadas, algo que no solía hacer muy a menudo. Y las respectivas expresiones de asombro con que Jasper y Jake lo estaban mirando no hicieron más que aumentar su diversión.

Carlisle no pudo evitar admirar la manera en que Esme había plantado cara a su dominante hermano. Se alegraba de no haber tenido que intervenir. No habría soportado que Emmett la hubiera avasallado. Descubrió que Esme sabía mantener la boca bien cerrada cuando así le convenía. Le sorprendía que tan pronto pudiera parecer patéticamente frágil como agresiva y decidida, casi sin transición.

—Emmett lo hace todo de manera deliberada. Planificándolo casi —intervino Jake—. Es irritante, pero eso es precisamente lo que lo convierte en un buen sheriff. No reacciona de buenas a primeras, vamos.

Jasper se volvió hacia Carlisle.

—No es por cambiar de tema, pero…

—Como si se pudiera —rezongó Emmett.

—¿... hay algo de postre?

—Sí —Carlisle miró a Esme mientras respondía, consciente de su tensión. Sabía que no era muy aficionada a hablar de su vida personal, pero ignoraba hasta qué punto estaría eso relacionado con las supuestas amenazas que había recibido o con el afecto que aún pudiera albergar hacia su ex. Apretando la mandíbula, gruñó—: Bizcochos cubiertos de caramelo.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No están ricos? —inquirió Jasper.

—Sí. Por cierto, no sé si ya lo habéis visto, pero tenemos un cerdo en el patio.

Esme se sobresaltó. La tensión anterior cedió paso a la confusión.

—¿Un cerdo?

—Sí —Edward apuró su vaso de leche y se sirvió otro. Su estómago era un pozo sin fondo, y parecía crecer por momentos—. Algunas familias no pueden permitirse pagarle a papá sus servicios en dinero, así que lo hacen de otras maneras —le explicó a Esme—. Como por ejemplo, postres sabrosos, como esos bizcochos. O animales de granja. El problema es que a veces terminamos con más animales de los que podemos cuidar. Tenemos caballos, que no nos dan problemas, pero las cabras y los cerdos pueden llegar a ser una gran molestia.

Jasper se volvió hacia Carlisle.

—A los Menson les vendría bien un cerdo. Están pasando bastantes necesidades por levantar el nuevo cobertizo y ya son muy mayores.

Carlisle continuó observando a Esme, preocupado de que se estuviera forzando demasiado. Pero en aquel momento no parecía tan enferma como asombrada. Sonrió. Forks era un pueblo del siglo pasado, una comunidad sólidamente cohesionada, lo cual le encantaba, aunque admitía que a un forastero no siempre le resultaba fácil acostumbrarse.

—Haz lo que creas necesario, Jasper. Diablos, lo último que quiero es otro animal del que ocuparme.

—Insistirán en pagarme algo, pero intentaré que sea lo menos posible.

—Cámbiaselo por un buen tarro de dulce casero de la señora Menson. Dile que lo repartiré entre los niños cuando lleguen.

—Buena idea.

—¿Es que conocéis a toda la gente del pueblo? —preguntó Esme mientras Edward se levantaba para ir a buscar los bizcochos.

—Sí —respondió Carlisle— y a buena parte de los de las casas de alrededor. Forks sólo tiene unas setecientas personas.

—¿Le has hablado a alguien sobre mí? —le espetó de pronto. La pregunta, sin embargo, iba dirigida a todo el mundo.

Aquello sorprendió a Carlisle. ¿De qué parecía tener tanto miedo? Edward le sirvió un bizcocho en el plato, pero ella no pareció notarlo. Con manos temblorosas, se aferró al borde de la mesa mientras esperaba su respuesta.

—Papá me dijo que no le contara nada a nadie —confesó Edward al ver que nadie decía nada—. Por el momento, yo creo que nadie sabe que estás aquí.

—¿Por qué te importa tanto eso? —inquirió Carlisle y esperó, aún sabiendo que no le iba a contestar—. ¿Es por esa gente que, según dices, quiere hacerte daño? ¿Temes que puedan haberte seguido hasta aquí?

Emmett, recostado en su silla, se frotó el mentón.

—Eres consciente de que podría revisar tus antecedentes, ¿verdad?

—Si puedes hacerlo, entonces es que ya lo has hecho. Y no has encontrado nada. ¿Me equivoco?

Emmett se encogió de hombros, ceñudo. Jasper se inclinó hacia adelante.

—Dices que alguien te persigue. ¿Se trata de ese prometido tuyo?

—Ex prometido —precisó Carlisle, con lo que tuvo que padecer las previsibles burlas y risotadas de sus hermanos.

—Eso creía yo al principio —confesó ella—. Él bueno... no le gustó nada que yo rompiera. De hecho tuvo un comportamiento... muy desagradable.

—¿Por qué no eres más explícita?

—Bueno, creo que herí su orgullo. Pero, a pesar de todo ello, mi padre estaba convencido de que no podía ser él.

—¿Por qué?

—Si conocierais a Cayo, sabríais como sé yo que es un hombre incapaz de matar a una mosca. Es ambicioso, inteligente, uno de los mejores ejecutivos de mi padre, pero no agresivo. Siempre está demasiado preocupado por las apariencias, jamás se rebajaría a montar un escándalo o arriesgarse a tener mala prensa — se encogió de hombros—. Por lo visto eso es lo que mi padre más aprecia de él.

Carlisle se mordió el labio, indignado por la falta de apoyo que parecía demostrarle su padre.

—Cayo siempre estuvo pendiente de cuidar al máximo la imagen de la compañía, y a la vez de trepar a lo más alto de la escala social —continuó ella—. Aunque yo en aquel entonces no lo sabía.

Observándola, Carlisle estuvo seguro de que les ocultaba algo. Se estaba conteniendo de decirles... ¿qué? Insistió en busca de una respuesta.

—¿Qué pasó entonces?

—Lo dejé. Sin aspavientos, si levantar la voz. Un día descubrí que no me quería, que yo no significaba nada para él. Así que hice las maletas, le dejé una nota y me marché. Tenía el cuerpo tenso, el rostro forzadamente inexpresivo.

—Pero si esto fue como dices... ¿por qué diablos te pidió que te casaras con él? Se puso repentinamente pálida, y Carlisle comprendió que seguía sin otorgarle su confianza. Aquello le enfureció tanto, que cerró los puños de rabia. Se levantó de la mesa y se puso a pasear nervioso por la habitación. Quería sacudirla de los hombros. Quería estrecharla contra su cuerpo y besarla una y otra vez hasta que dejara de resistirse, de luchar contra él.

—¿Cómo diablos se supone que vamos a averiguar nada si ni siquiera te dignas responder a unas simples preguntas?

Emmett se recostó en su silla y entrelazó sus manazas detrás de la cabeza. Jasper apoyó el mentón en un puño. Jake arqueó una ceja.

—Se supone que no tenéis que averiguar nada —Esme soltó un profundo suspiro, sosteniéndoles la mirada—. Sólo se supone que tenéis que dejarme marchar.

* * *

 **Que les parecio..? ya tienen teorias..? me dejan un comentario..?**

 **Nos estamos leyendo..!**

 **Kida..**


End file.
